


【帶卡】殊途

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 2018年舊文補檔。已完結。原著向，稍有誤差的劇本，不建議看。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**01.**

宇智波帶土將左眼託付給隊友旗木卡卡西後，於神無毘橋之役戰死──劇本本該如此的。

直到他在地下洞穴驚醒，躺在軟硬適中的床上蓋著厚實的棉被，還能聞見清淡的草木味。帶土一度以為自己身處天堂，可身體如同鑲了鉛塊似的沉重，右半身疼得淚在眼眶中直打轉，左眼視野一片黑暗，一再告訴他自己沒死的事實。

意識迷迷糊糊之際依稀記得那頭飄蕩於空中炸得狂放的長髮，以及那雙猩紅綴著三枚勾玉的眸。

是宇智波流落在外的族人嗎？

浸染鮮血的衣袍被脫下，現下他只穿了條底褲，帶土握了握拳，手指宛若留存血液的黏稠感和被石塊輾壓的重物感。他掙扎著試圖坐起，奈何無法隨心所欲。

「別動。」

低沉磁性的男音乍響，一只手將他壓回床上，帶土瞪圓了眼，男人是什麼時候接近的，他竟一點兒也沒察覺。

映入眼簾的面孔無疑是精緻絕麗的，左半邊臉被瀏海遮去，增添幾分神秘感和戾氣。壓住他的手戴著黑手套，恰巧露出一截雪白的手腕，骨節分明。熟悉的長髮讓帶土知道這人大概就是救了自己的人，他手指將垂落的髮絲攏起，往後紮了個高馬尾，朝後邊喊道：「柱間。」

柱間？

這名字可真熟悉。

帶土一時間還沒反應過來，然而當被喊作柱間的人笑容滿面地靠過來檢查時，他驚愕得直抽氣。

「千手、柱間？」

和高掛在火影樓裡的照片長得一模一樣，令帶土更提起幾分防備。要知道距離那張照片拍攝已過多年，這人連皺紋也沒多一道，彷彿時間於此人身上凝滯了一般。

要是這人是千手柱間的話，能和千手柱間表現親暱至此的必定是同時代的人物。擁有寫輪眼，生得還是宇智波標誌性的樣貌，應該能排除外族移植寫輪眼的可能性了。

帶土眼角餘光掃向正討論著他狀況的另一人，滿頭黑髮絕對不是二代目千手扉間。若要說還有誰的話，他也就只能想到那一位傳說中的人物。

宇智波斑，和千手柱間結盟成立了木葉忍者村，但於建設初期和初代火影一戰後便離村的人物。據謠言是他和千手柱間理念不合，可按他們倆毫無芥蒂的溝通，怎麼也不像是已決裂。

是他們救了自己，看起來也沒有惡意，更無嶄露殺氣。

帶土猶豫了會兒，還是直接開口：「你是宇智波斑嗎？」

「小崽子挺機靈。」男人不僅沒有否認，反而爽快承認，並指向對頭的人，「我是宇智波斑，這傢伙是千手柱間。」

帶土恍若看見從柱間身上冒出的陣陣黑氣，語氣十分沮喪，「這傢伙……太過分了吧，斑。」

「收收你的消沉癖！」斑低罵，「在小輩面前丟不丟人！」

「你、你們──」還真是那兩位！而且忍者之神居然是這種形象嗎？他連舌頭都撸不直了，「我這是？」

「別擔心。」瞥見斑眼中的殺意，柱間識相站直，並安慰帶土，「我們只是路過看見你被壓在石頭下，發現你是個宇智波就順手救了。」

這點帶土倒是信了。

畢竟這兩位就是現在要動手殺他，他也無能為力。

「安分點養傷，別胡鬧。」斑拆解帶土身上的繃帶查探情況，紀錄完成後再換了藥，「還有，我們不會阻止你回村，前提是你有辦法離開。」

順著斑手指的方向望去，依稀可見淡色結界堵住了門口，顯然斑的意思就是讓他自己想方設法破解。作為一個典型的吊車尾，帶土光是看見結界都頭疼。

一人從旁冒了出來，又是個和照片上頭生得一模一樣的人，拎著針筒走過來就熟稔地往柱間身上戳，血液瞬間回流於玻璃管中，並面無表情掃視他，「醒了？」

顯然挺習慣被弟弟紮針的柱間面不改色，抱怨道：「你可以喊一聲我自己紮的。」

「這樣比較快。」

「扉間啊──」

「閉嘴，大哥。」

再次見到忍者之神的消沉，帶土已經神色如常了，他更在乎另一件事。

千手扉間不是死於第一次忍界大戰了嗎？當年屍體還是三代火影親自去迎回來下葬的。

少說近六十歲的人不僅外表完全不顯老態，連行動時也是輕盈自在，一點兒也沒有因年歲力不從心的意思。

這到底是怎麼回事？

「你們沒死？」

帶土驚訝到連敬語都給忘了，萬幸面前三人對於小輩的無理都抱持寬容的態度，沒人和他計較。

「說來話長。」三人交換幾個眼神，柱間和扉間各自散去做事，斑拉了張椅子在他床邊坐下，開口道：「總之你會知道的。」

他想了想，換個問題：「那麼為何不回木葉村？」

自打他醒來後，斑的嘴角都是彎著似笑非笑的弧度，並歛起周身氣勢，溫和得和傳聞中大不相同。惟此刻斑聽見他的問題時，臉色變得古怪，緊張感於空氣中蔓延。

「怎麼了？」帶土眨著眼，他不明白自己的問題為何使斑沉默。

「你，對於如今的木葉有何感想？」

什麼意思？

「我不知道。」話中有話的問答讓帶土躊躇了一會兒，到底還是保守回應，「木葉是我的家鄉。」

「這麼問好了。」斑換了個問法，「你對木葉白牙這人怎麼看？」

「我認為白牙是個英雄。」帶土毫不掩飾對於白牙的欣賞，直白道：「在忍者的世界不遵守紀律的人被稱為垃圾，但不能保護同伴的人，比垃圾更不如。」

木葉白牙，不僅戰功彪炳，是連三忍都必須敬讓幾分的大人物──同時還是卡卡西的父親。

從水門老師口中聽聞卡卡西的過去時，他是十分驚訝的，但也更理解卡卡西幾分。

斑貌似挺滿意他的答案，先是輕笑了幾聲，隨即又問，「那麼作為英雄的白牙為何而死？」

因為白牙沒能遵守紀律，他選擇過頭拯救同伴，最後任務失敗給村子造成極大損失，致眾人憤怒相向，甚至連被救的隊友都咒罵白牙，最終導致白牙自刎而亡。

白牙之死，亦是其子卡卡西恪守規矩的緣由。

聽完他的回答，斑微微一笑，沒給他正面的回答，反倒又拋了個問題：「那麼，宇智波和千手又如何？」

雖然因未開眼而不受族裡重視，但重要會議還是會讓他參加，帶土自然知道木葉高層，尤其是三個長老，對於宇智波抱持著不信任。據說是受到其師千手扉間的影響，蓋因二代火影從未放下對宇智波的戒備，本人對於寫輪眼之研究更是極有建樹。

他們認為宇智波的瞳術過於強悍，如不能完全控制，遲早會給木葉帶來威脅，始終致力於架空宇智波於木葉的權力，甚至成立了宇智波警衛隊用以隔離宇智波。

至於千手……很遺憾，過去和宇智波並駕齊驅的忍界豪族，如今他也只知道千手綱手一人了。要說主因是三次的忍界大戰，可若無人從中作梗，豪門如千手萬不可能死得幾近滅族。

現任火影猿飛日斬和三位顧問最自豪的便是生於千手兄弟和宇智波斑所在的年代，曾有幸受過他們的教誨，可這同樣也是最可悲之處，過於炫目的光芒遮蔽了自主思維能力，反倒凸顯其中的黑暗。

他懂了。

忘卻「切勿直視宇智波的雙眼」的戰鬥教條，他沉默凝望斑的雙目。

當年宇智波斑是報備過後才離村的，是以沒被歸類為叛忍。宇智波一族內部流傳是斑曾經詢問族人是否有意願遷離，可無人表示贊同。形同眾叛親離的他，心灰意冷之下選擇自行離開。

最初仍有聽到他的風聲，要不了多久便銷聲匿跡，想來是已知曉宇智波再繼續發展會變成什麼樣，曾想過帶著族人另尋他地卻被拒，他已無意再出手。

事實證明斑是對的，當年的推測如今已漸漸成形，宇智波與木葉間的早已裂出深深的鴻溝，過往美好設想全成泡影。

帶土深深嘆了口氣，「我和你可不一樣。」

「喔？」斑被挑起了興致，相當滿意帶土的耿直和無所畏懼，眼中更添幾分讚賞，「哪裡不一樣？」

「我還有琳跟卡卡西，甚至還有老師和師母。」帶土說，「他們是我無法離開木葉的理由。」

沒錯，他還得和卡卡西一起保護好琳，怎樣都必須回去。

「你同隊的隊友嗎？」注意到帶土身體一瞬僵硬，斑冷哼，「你不會天真到以為我們沒查探過你的記憶吧？」

他雖感到不滿但無法責怪，面對來路不明且不知是敵是友的人，換作是他也會優先做記憶探索。

「看在你挺識相的份上給你個消息。」斑說，「寫輪眼唯有成對才能發揮最大的功用。」

意思是讓他把眼睛從卡卡西那兒拿回來？

還是說他和卡卡西一起，才能更好發揮功用？

斑的眼底毫無波動，而他們吃過的鹽比他吃過的米還多，帶土也無法從斑的動作推斷出任何涵義，難免有些沮喪。

「你隨時能離開。」

「但要我自己想辦法出去是吧？」

「知道就好。」斑幽幽嘆息，「嘛、加油吧。」

語畢，斑轉身離開。

無論斑說什麼，他是絕對要回到木葉去的。

帶土望著天頂，雙拳緊握。

待三人同意後，他便開始漫長的復健，那三人不曉得基於何種理由，三不五時會為他特訓。他心中雖有幾分戒備，卻不能否認他們的訓練確實給他帶來極大的益處。

他有信心，倘若以如今他的能力，再加上和卡卡西的配合，肯定能妥善護住琳。

可他萬萬沒想到，命運在他措手不及時，向他開了個大玩笑。

「卡卡西……」

女孩瞪圓了眼，吐出大量鮮血，閃爍雷光的掌穿透女孩的心臟，血液四濺。

卡卡西按著琳的肩膀將手拔出，長年持握忍具操縱自如的手，此刻卻止不住顫抖，無暇顧及模糊視線的淚水，怔怔看著鮮血淋漓的手，宛如受傷的野獸般嘶啞低吼。

鮮紅染透了他的視線，觸目之處滿是瘡疤，瞳術的變化使力量湧入每個細胞，在卡卡西脫力倒下的那一刻，他發動了自己的能力穿透萬物，奔上前一把擁住了已然冰冷的琳。

白絕們向他傳遞消息時，還未能完全破解結界的他在白絕的幫助下強行突破，將今早三人讓他別勉強自己的諫言拋之在後，不顧一切想救下琳和卡卡西。

幾個白絕跟著他替他傳遞消息，又分出三個去分別通知那三人，並告訴他，琳成了三尾的實驗體，霧隱村的高層命令下頭忍者將三尾封入琳體內，並於心臟設下符咒禁止琳自殺。

當聽見這個消息時，帶土更加速了奔馳，他知道倘若被琳發現了這個事實，琳肯定會讓卡卡西殺了自己，而卡卡西也絕對會拒絕。

那麼這種情況下，按琳的性格與忍者被強烈灌輸將村子擺在優先的規章，她就只會選擇唯一的辦法──藉由卡卡西的手，了結自己的生命。

果不其然，帶土的推測完全實現了，想像中的畫面在眼前真實上演的剎那，他的理智斷了線，世界也安靜了。

待戰鬥──或者說是單方面屠殺終止，月光所映之處慘不忍睹，跟從的白絕警告他木葉的援軍就快到了，讓他盡快撤離。

感性叫他不能置此時的琳和卡卡西不管，可理性卻告訴他必須回去洞穴查清楚那三人的欲求。

「琳……卡卡西……」

白絕再次催促，他咬牙抱起血泊中的琳和卡卡西，將他們靠著樹幹放下並藏匿身形，確定木葉村的忍者發現他們後才離開。

他憶起斑那聲嘆息以及於談話中展現給他看的木葉的黑暗，想來是早就料到會發生這種情況。當他回到地下洞穴時，斑正靠著岩壁，見他渾身髒污還露出嫌棄的神色。

白絕能藉由夥伴互相傳遞消息，即時向他轉播那場血戰，還說帶土使出了木遁。不愧是一開眼便是雙勾玉、二度直接變化成萬花筒的人，天賦難能可貴。

身體一晃便乏力倒下，透過寫輪眼使斑早已察覺帶土的情況，及時使喚白絕撐住他。

驟然轉化成萬花筒又經歷劇烈戰鬥，帶土的查克拉早已消耗過度，卻憑著強烈的執念拖著身軀走回地下洞穴，斑對小輩的意志更賞識幾分。他放柔聲音，道：「行了。」

「你、早就知道會發生這種狀況了？」

「多多少少。」

斑承認，雖然和自己的預期有所出入，大體結果是一致的。

帶土調整著粗重的呼吸，心中對斑的責怪油然而生。惟他也知道斑其實沒有告知他的義務，也是他無接收到斑那聲嘆息中的意涵，沒能及時解讀隱藏其中的警示。

在黑暗侵蝕意識的剎那，帶土似乎又聽見斑的嘆息。


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

「那小子呢？」

斑鬆開身後的團扇，取下腰間的鐮刀，輕咬著指尖抽下手套，目光停駐於留守的白絕。

「又去木葉啦。」見斑恨鐵不成鋼的表情，白絕打趣道：「斑大人明明早就知道了不是嗎？」

「你們話太多了。」

靠著椅子揉按雙眼穴道，斑真是為不省心的小輩操碎了心。

自帶土熟練掌握神威的使用方法後，他天天都龜縮在木葉──這麼說並不準確，應該說成天跟著卡卡西四處亂竄。

卡卡西有任務的時候，他就在後頭暗搓搓搶殺補刀；卡卡西在慰靈碑前悼念他，他在後頭盯著卡卡西的背影淚眼汪汪。待卡卡西離去後拾起特意買給他的紅豆糕塞入嘴裡，接著又跟卡卡西一同去探望琳的墓碑。

帶土覺得卡卡西變了，他不再是當年那個意氣風發的天才，總聳拉著眼在墓園、家中和任務三點來回，好似生無可戀。

這個世界是地獄。

自打琳死去後見卡卡西喪失過往榮光，帶土無時無刻不這麼想。

他注視卡卡西閉著眼睛，指尖描繪著慰靈碑的刻字，無須觀看都能指出帶土的名字，可見卡卡西對於這尊慰靈碑有多麼熟悉。卡卡西將花束和紅豆糕放下，自嘲道或許有了紅豆糕，帶土至少樂意見他。

不是的。

卡卡西一直都是他的目標，是他求而不得的存在。

只要是卡卡西在木葉的日子，就會風雨無阻來到慰靈碑前，將透過寫輪眼看見的一切機械式地報告。如同把生存的意義只為替他看世界般，將曾經筆直的天才傲骨磨成了虛無的妥協。

神無毘橋之戰令「寫輪眼的卡卡西」稱號響徹忍界，儘管無法關閉的寫輪眼造成卡卡西極大的負擔，卡卡西仍執意用著他的眼，盡力保護琳，彷彿忘卻了木葉白牙名聞遐邇的刀法，那個叫他轉移不了視線的藝術。

結果沒多久後，卡卡西就親手將琳送入黃泉。

午夜夢迴時分，他無數次看著卡卡西跳下床清洗雙手，在夢魘中蹙眉顫抖，帶土藏身於神威空間內，注視著卡卡西的目光中是自己也未意識到的疲倦和憐愛。

卡卡西的狀態一度糟糕到甚至無法使用千鳥，還買了一看就不太妙的書。他當初想著至少自己「死」後，還有琳跟老師能陪著卡卡西，沒想到如今連琳也死了。作為新上任火影的老師也忙著鞏固勢力，基本沒時間和卡卡西好好談談，只能靠著安排暗部身分暗中表達關懷。

他的餽贈叫卡卡西不再使刀，亦是他的請託讓卡卡西走向深淵……他才是真正打磨掉天才稜角的罪人，宇智波帶土才是罪魁禍首！

他想解釋，但脫口而出的全是悲鳴。

「卡卡西。」

帶土低聲呼喊，多想從時空間內跳出來，一把將卡卡西擁入懷中，撥開緊蹙的眉頭，安慰道無須對於他和琳的死如此自責，不要將所有責任一肩扛起……

可他做不到，宇智波帶土是三戰的英雄，倘若他沒死的消息被高層知曉，現在還不能回村的他就成了妥妥的叛忍。以過去的作法，卡卡西定會被迫接下任務陷入保護村子和殺他的兩難中。

卡卡西至今沒能走出琳死於他手上的深淵，如果又殺了他，心理的崩潰是可想見的。

柱間說，他和斑會結盟，主因是想創造一個能好好保護弟弟的地方，以及使未成長的孩子不必過早戰死沙場。

然而如今的忍村制度，已轉變成為了守護村子能不擇手段的工具，如此背離初衷的制度。縱使帶土不願承認，但與那三人相處越久，他心裡頭對於忍村制度的迷惘漸漸擴大。

萬幸第四代火影是波風水門，他當然願意在老師需要時為其排憂解難。

暗部和上忍的雙重身分似乎讓卡卡西忙得不可開交，沒有多餘的時間祭奠他和琳的死。

這樣也罷，只要卡卡西能走出傷痛，那就沒問題了。

觀察了好一陣子後，他轉身離開。

帶土又回到地下洞穴，乾笑著接收正在翻看書冊的斑不掩飾鄙視的眼神，「你忙完回來啦？」

「哼，我可比某個只敢看不敢做的小鬼忙多了。」幾乎每天都能聽見睡夢中的帶土呼喊「笨蛋卡卡西」，斑嗤之以鼻。

「誰只敢看啊！」

「你有本事出現在他面前？」

「……」

帶土吃癟的表情很好地娛樂了斑，一掃近期進展不順的陰霾。

「水門老師成了第四代火影。」

斑一頓，沉默一會兒，仍是接話了，「志村團藏沒反對？」

「當然有。」帶土說，「但三代說服了大名，堅持由老師上任。」

「猿飛日斬糊塗一世，到底是清醒了一回。」

坦然如斑，從不遮掩自己對於猿飛日斬於政治方面的鄙夷。

明明有不俗的實力，但手段卻過於溫和。縱容同儕志村團藏將本該直屬於火影的私人武裝硬生生劃分成了兩塊，連水戶門炎和轉寢小春都有隱隱壓在猿飛日斬上頭的趨勢，還放任他的徒弟大蛇丸整出各種他無法處置的實驗。

怎一個糊塗能概括？

指尖輕點扶手，斑說，「不過，還是不夠。」

志村團藏想成為火影的野望，仍是熊熊燃燒中。

波風水門短時間內難以處理志村團藏，以波風水門的政治手腕也不是會輕易被整下台的主。

「水門老師他不會這麼容易妥協的。」

斑輕笑，他給了帶土一個眼神，「不錯。」

常聽三人討論忍界的帶土，久而久之也建立起基本意識，對政治有些許體悟。

他想起剛來到洞穴時傻白甜的帶土，此時已能和他侃侃而談，心頭欣慰感慨興起。

「但還是太年輕。」瞧見帶土困惑的眼神，他想了想，還是給提示，「志村團藏可從來沒放棄當火影的夢想。」

如果志村團藏想當火影，油鹽不進又極具聲望的波風水門就會是他最大的阻礙。

就斑來看，整垮和整死波風水門基本能劃上等號。那麼在這種情況下，一勞永逸自然是最正確的選擇，波風水門的死就會是必然的結果。

斑調整了一個舒適的狀態，將書本蓋上臉，無視帶土試圖繼續從他口中打探情報的話語，拒絕再開口。

他躊躇半晌，上次打擾斑休憩的下場是他連做了半個月樣樣要命的任務，但帶土仍硬著頭皮開口，「斑……你說打一把好刀得要多少錢？」

「比起價碼，上好素材更能撼動行家。」斑拉下書本露出雙眼，笑意於黑瞳中漫開，看破玄機的他語氣滿是促狹，「需要幫助？」

在被斑嘲笑一輩子的苦海和送個拿得出手的禮物中擺渡，帶土到底是屈服了，「請幫幫我。」

帶土用賣力換來了斑對於搞定礦物的承諾，等同於簽下賣身契的帶土這下回去木葉的生活又得延到猴年馬月。雖然帶土還年輕，但開眼後的宇智波形同跨過天才的門檻，稍加訓練就能解決問題。

搞定人手不足困擾的斑低笑，又再度將書本上拉蓋住臉。

難搞的老人。

想起村內常受到他攙扶或幫助的老人無不可愛迷人，再對比眼前話說一半的斑，帶土有點想念木葉村了。

對於水門老師，帶土是無比信任的，姑且不論三戰「碰上金色閃光能直接放棄任務撤退」的不成文規定十足彰顯水門實力之強悍，就智商情商層面，水門老師抑是傲視群雄。

帶土在床上翻滾著，他實在想像不出一個能弄死波風水門的方法，但他也不認為斑會說謊，一來是沒必要，二來是就宇智波而言，斑的個性實在是坦然得嚇人。

他猜測是因為自己一直沒表態要回木葉村或是他們三人站在一線，是以他們話脫口也是留了幾分，不透漏太多情報給他。

要知道，無論是他們三人哪一個還活著的消息被世人知曉，都可能會是風暴的觸發點。

想不出個結果的帶土此刻特別想見卡卡西，把一切煩惱拋給足夠敏銳的人去處理。但為了卡卡西的生命安全著想，他連現身在卡卡西面前都不敢。

在失去琳的如今，他已經不能再失去卡卡西了。

隔天早晨斑又消失在洞穴裡，只留下看門的白絕。

帶土不是沒嘗試過追蹤那三人的去向，可柱間和斑的感官敏銳得過分，他總是追到一半就被甩開了。而扉間可是飛雷神之術的創造者，在不清楚標記何在的情況下，帶土就更不可能追上了。

偶爾他會接下他們的指派，多半是到其他忍村去蒐集情報。在見過各式各樣的紛爭後，內心無比疲憊，他合理懷疑是想他們不過是想藉此讓他看清現實。

時光匆匆，帶土忙碌期間卡卡西調換職位成了玖辛奈的盯哨，人柱力的懷孕會使封印弱化，故水門命令值得信賴的卡卡西成為輪班保護玖辛奈的一員。

他們的任務派發得妥適，每每都在帶土方適應就又增加難度，整得帶土好長一段時間都只能抽空使用神威去窺探卡卡西一眼，就又得匆忙離去。

某日任務完成得比預期早，他自然沒傻到立刻回去再領下一個任務。想了想，這個時段正巧是卡卡西輪空的時間，帶土選擇前去木葉村的墓園，果不其然又瞧見卡卡西正對著琳的墓碑低喃。

這次他傳遞了一個重要消息：漩渦玖辛奈的預產期要到了。

帶土掐指計算，那段時期雷之國有個重要會議，他被派去潛伏收集情報，如果他把接下時間壓縮得足夠緊湊，應當能來得及完成任務，再回到木葉暗中保護。 

他也想過問問那三人替他照看，惟提起木葉時，三人態度都是不鹹不淡，彷彿將自身與木葉完全抽離，僅為飄盪世間的一抹孤魂。

於此同時他又得到另一個好消息，斑說他想要的礦已經送給了某位師傅，並告知帶土何時能去領貨。起初斑並沒有告訴他師傅的名字，可這次斑說出口時他才知悉，能讓戰國時期兵器大家親自為他打刀，斑絕對費了功夫。

縱然帶土知道自己的賣身契肯定會被延長期限，他卻是甘之如飴。

再等他一陣子就好。

帶土總歸是放不下所愛的一切，仍一心想回到木葉。

不過計畫永遠趕不上變化，當帶土正聽著枯燥乏味的會議，從包內掏出兵糧丸咬碎咀嚼時，白絕驟然告知他：九尾脫離了封印，正在木葉內大開殺戒。

「師母怎麼了！水門老師在做什麼！」帶土留下分身照看會議，本尊往木葉奔波，向附身自己一同傳送的白絕發問。

「我們也不曉得。」被吼的白絕語調下降，滿腹委屈。漩渦玖辛奈在何處生產可是機密，他們又沒特意打聽怎麼可能會知道。然看著帶土眼中噴發的憤怒，佈滿傷疤的那一半邊臉猙獰得嚇人，他也不敢不回應，「木葉的夥伴只說九尾在村裡肆虐。」

「宇智波呢！」

既然九尾已經掙脫封印，此刻也不該糾結緣由，應當設法解決。而遠水救不了近火，他只能從現有資源著手。傳言寫輪眼能抑制尾獸，哪怕三勾玉不能完全控制，也該是能起點作用的。

「說來也奇怪。」白絕說，「宇智波的菁英都不在村內，留下的全是無法開眼的。」

沒開眼的宇智波不比普通上忍好到哪兒去，帶土心知肚明。

待他到了木葉村時，村內狼藉，卻不見九尾身影。

帶土猜測是波風水門將九尾轉移到外圍，一見遠處火光乍亮，他立刻神威趕了過去，九尾被玖辛奈的金色鎖鏈捆綁在地，而波風水門正在結印。

帶土從印中辨識出忍術是曾在洞穴裡的書卷上紀載過的屍鬼封盡時，想阻止是為時已晚。波風水門將九尾分成了兩半，一半封進自己體內，並搭起儀式台將金髮男嬰放上。發現他們意圖的九尾試圖做最後掙扎，玖辛奈和水門以身阻擋九尾的指甲穿透男嬰，八卦封印的術式收歸於男嬰腹部，將另一半封進男嬰體內。

靈魂似乎脫離了軀體，帶土愣愣地看著三代目把鳴人──玖辛奈臨死前道出的名字──抱走，直至滴滴水珠落下打濕了臉頰，他才發現自己不知何時解除了虛化，趕忙躲進樹林中。萬幸眾人都忙著為村內善後，無人注意到他的存在。

葬禮簡單而隆重，帶土藉著所有人忙碌於葬禮時，撿了一朵花潛入育嬰室內放在鳴人枕邊，又親自捲了一束花，在所有人離開墓園後，於四代夫妻的墓前奉上。

第四代火影波風水門和其妻漩渦玖辛奈，於被稱為九尾之難的那一日，為保護木葉而死。宛如為英雄之死哀戚，傾盆大雨刷去了空氣中的血腥味，徒留悲哀之情擴散。

在墳前雙膝跪地，他仰起頭任由雨水沖刷他的面容，晶瑩水珠順流而下，打至泥淖化為虛無。


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

放任自己消沉幾日後，帶土強迫自己不再沉浸於水門夫妻之死。

他還有必須要做的事，還有必須要保護的人。想起仍留在木葉的卡卡西，他一抹眼角，跳下床走了出去。

他知道斑在。

近日他的狀態不穩定，那三人不放心只讓白絕留守，遂按往例，讓本就負責關注他的斑留下。

「捨得出來了？」

斑收起卷軸，用繩子綁了起來，遞給一旁的白絕，後者將它拿走並收入書架。

這幾天，他也不是光顧著難過，帶土將整個事件理了一遍。

「人柱力懷孕時會為封印增加風險，縱使有人照看，也無法完全消去封印解開的可能性。」帶土盯著對頭的人，但斑只是靜靜地聽，無開口的跡象，他便繼續說：「漩渦一族的人儘管失去尾獸，也不會立刻死去，按師母的能力甚至能拖著九尾去死。」

開眼的宇智波被特意調開，沒了寫輪眼或是木遁幫助封印，玖辛奈就只能以命換命。

「水門老師為何而死？」

「你已經猜到了何須問我。」斑抬眼看向帶土，他本以為小崽子是要討論九尾之難的事。不過也罷，他回答：「要說波風水門是自殺的，倒也不算錯。」

許久未關注木葉的他們，在九尾之難發生後特意讓白絕蒐集這些日子來的情報，大致探討推演一下便知悉其中計策和疑點。但得知真相後的他們也沉默了，沒想到波風水門最後也沒能走過這道坎。

「他是漩渦玖辛奈的丈夫，同時也是鳴人的父親。」斑說，「最能理解玖辛奈對兒子執念的自然是他，他為了讓玖辛奈能見到長大後的兒子，拒絕玖辛奈想和九尾同歸於盡的舉止，使用屍鬼封盡將九尾分成兩半，並用八卦封印把他自己和玖辛奈最後的查克拉連同九尾一併封入鳴人體內。」

自古情關難過。

作為火影，波風水門的軟肋自然是木葉村，但為人夫與人父，家庭當然也不免俗。

帶土無法說老師有錯，人終有私情，水門說到底仍是個人，為村子、為妻兒而死，興許也是死得其所。

「倒是可惜了。」斑瞇起眼，「他一死，火影約莫是由猿飛日斬重新上位。」

猿飛日斬的三個徒弟雖然也都是人才，自來也、作為千手末裔的綱手無心火影，大蛇丸的野心過剩，即是因為如此，第四代才會由波風水門上任。

第三代之所以放權給水門，就是想藉由水門之手解決他無法出手的部分，但如此一來，第四代上任後原先好上不少的木葉，就又會回到過去的狀態了。

「斑大人。」

「什麼事？」

「志村團藏方才見過旗木卡卡西，希望能拉攏卡卡西進入根部。」白絕從地底探出頭，插入話題，「他把土土和琳的死歸責於三代的軟弱拖延戰爭，又說九尾之難是三代想除掉四代重新上位的陰謀哦。」

「知道了，繼續盯著。」斑目送白絕再度消失在地底，轉頭問帶土，「你打算怎麼做？」

「卡卡西不會相信團藏。」

團藏可是水門老師的對敵，就是再怎麼心灰意冷，他相信卡卡西都不會成為團藏的棋子。

「上頭的事交給你處理。」他拋了個卷軸給帶土，打趣道：「別忘了你的賣身契。」

人在屋簷下，帶土認份道：「……遵命。」

結果正如他預料，白絕告訴他卡卡西不僅沒信任團藏，反倒成了三代目的間諜，在關鍵時刻反水為三代目換取一線生機。

在卡卡西反水的消息被團藏得知後，帶土多次潛入木葉查探情報，多數場合皆能靠神威出入，但真不適合使用時能用體術解決就打暈避免曝露寫輪眼，不方便的場合就直接上幻術搞定。而自己顧不上時，就讓白絕替他蹲著。

每一次的潛伏都讓他對木葉有新的認識，也愈發降低回到木葉的意願。

就近期事件，九尾之難中宇智波的菁英全被調開，帶土不信此事只是單純的巧合。走了一趟資料室，那陣子指派給宇智波的任務果然有團藏的手筆在內。而且九尾之難當晚無人見到團藏，想來是龜縮在根部總部裡毫無意願幫忙制止九尾，眼睜睜看著四代夫婦戰死。

其次是木葉白牙之死，費了一番功夫他才查出當時與白牙同行的夥伴有誰，當中果真有根部的人。他冒險逮住那人，動用寫輪眼強行進入記憶中探查情報。

只見記憶深處中的團藏接獲下屬的報告時，不是替白牙說情，更不是上報三代目注意民意，而是命令下屬進行輿論操弄。只因當年的木葉白牙也是下任火影的候補人選，按資歷就連波風水門都不見得能拚得過。

而野原琳的死，團藏居然也參了一腳。那時水門老師已經是預定的四代火影，琳和卡卡西又是老師的忠實擁簇，卡卡西不易動手處理，團藏遂選擇先向琳出手。

是他鼓吹霧隱村的忍者帶走琳，並將三尾封入體內，一度成為人柱力的人，一旦失去尾獸必死無疑，只待琳回到木葉時引爆符咒釋放三尾。

他得知真相後，回過神來時正掐著暗部的脖頸，對方正扳著他的手指痛苦掙扎。他一個幻術下去清洗了對方的記憶，連忙躲回空間內，好似離了水的魚，按著胸口瘋狂喘息。

卡卡西的父親、水門老師、琳犧牲生命，還有無數死去的忍者們想要保護的木葉，就是這樣的存在嗎？

他不相信三代目對團藏的所作所為完全不知情，但知而不作為與作為無異，坐視不管的他也是團藏的幫兇！

帶土緊抓著衣領，渾渾噩噩地回到地下洞穴，心口形同被剜了個大洞，痛得麻木。

拉下腦袋上的護額，掏出苦無就想刺下，撞擊到金屬的剎那，他才發現自己竟下不了手，咆嘯著將護額扔出，撞擊到岩壁上發出清脆聲響。

寂靜的房間只聽見自己的喘息聲，靜心後他還是撿起了護額，一把塞回懷中。

除了透過神威關注卡卡西動向，其餘時間他是不願再去木葉了，只讓白絕替他顧著，不久後總算為他捎來關鍵情報。

團藏召集了十來個根部成員說明任務，打算奪取其他寫輪眼作為替補品，首當其衝的便是流落在外的那一只──卡卡西的寫輪眼。

「卡卡西現在正在探查大蛇丸的廢棄實驗室的路上。」白絕報了個座標，趕忙附身到即將神威離開的帶土身上，「那個地方我們早查過了，什麼東西都沒有。」

「死老頭！」

帶土咒罵道，邊調整神威的落點，邊使喚白絕給自己整副面具出來，拿著白絕送上的橘色漩渦面具直接綁上，他已經無暇吐槽白絕們的謎之審美。

派了這等數量的暗部去對付卡卡西，擺明沒打算讓他活著回去，或者就算是任務失敗了，也能給卡卡西安個殺害同胞的罪名。

他的運氣不錯，落在一旁的樹叢中。地上已經躺了多具失去意識的暗部，身上沒有明顯的傷口，而卡卡西氣息紊亂，查克拉急遽減少，多次動用千鳥再加上寫輪眼的消耗讓他吃不消，一對多的戰鬥又給他帶來極大的壓力。

悄然接近其中一名倒地的人，確認只是昏迷後，帶土真想對卡卡西破口大罵。

什麼情況了還對敵手處處留情，是不想要命了嗎？

卡卡西一手甩出苦無限制攻擊，另一手持刀格開攻勢，過度消耗使他腿一軟便單膝跪地。逮著破綻的對手立刻逼近，高舉的刀剎時映入眼簾。 

「火遁·豪火球之術！」

帶土抓準時機切入戰局，他先是吐出火球迫使對手放棄攻擊，緊接著一個箭步上前抱起卡卡西，趁暗部們沒反應過來時將兩人送入神威空間。

獲得支援的卡卡西似乎還想掙脫他的懷抱，但過度消耗的身體不遂人願，他使出最後的力氣舉起手想摘下半路殺出的他的面具，下一刻卻徹底支撐不住，靠在他懷中暈了過去。

他知道卡卡西要不是真的撐不住了，是絕不會放任自己陌生人懷中失去意識。

帶土將卡卡西放平在地面，檢查傷勢後給幾處大傷口止了血，脫下外套給卡卡西蓋上，讓白絕給卡卡西傳送點查克拉，接著不顧哀號的白絕，逕自離開空間。

一出場，沒等暗部們從驚愕中回神，立刻憑藉寫輪眼放倒了幾人。

「他有同伴！」暗部隊長到底是經驗豐富，反應過來後連忙組織隊伍包圍帶土。

帶土舉起手，面無表情結印，「木遁·扦插之術。」樹枝飛射而出，被樹枝穿透的軀體下一秒炸開血花。

他並不喜歡動用這個忍術，理由很簡單：太過於殘忍。

但對方也不是泛泛之輩，現下他仗著敵人對虛化能力的不理解還能應敵，他得在虛化能力被看破前解決才行，如此一來自然是擇殺傷力高、範圍又大的忍術。

忍者是工具，為了完成任務能不擇手段，意氣用事更是不該出現在戰鬥中的累贅，不僅帶土清楚，暗部更深諳其道。

自知不敵的隊長命令其中一位趕緊回村通報，自己衝上前阻擋帶土，拚死為夥伴爭取時間。戰鬥經驗的差距此刻顯現，方才還能輕鬆解決他人的帶土陷入了苦戰，邊閃躲著攻擊，邊暗中使喚白絕們跟上遠去的暗部。纏鬥一段時間，總算捕捉到隊長的小漏洞，隨即被樹枝穿透成了屍體，連喘息的時間也沒有，他又靠著神威和白絕的指示追捕逃離的那位，將對方斬落。

搖搖晃晃地拖著屍體往回走，對陷入幻術和被卡卡西打暈的人們分別射出樹枝。在聲聲慘叫中，宛如重現琳死去的那一日，血液濺染衣袍，硬生生將黑色衣物渲染成了暗紅色。

帶土收割了在場之人，包括卡卡西未能下殺手的那些，向白絕確認無漏網之魚後，他把屍體聚集在一快兒，吐了個火遁燒光屍體。

望著衝天火光，帶土按著胸口，喘息不定。他木著臉清理雙手的血腥，接過白絕遞來的衣物換上，換下的衣物直接扔進火堆中銷毀，想起空間中狼狽不堪的卡卡西，又將火點得更旺了些。

成為火影一直是他的夢想，保護木葉始終是他的願景。

帶有木葉紋身死不瞑目的遺體、餘溫尚存流淌滿地的血液，透過五感一再告訴他：宇智波帶土親手葬送了自己的同胞。

掏出懷中的護額繫上，揚起往昔常掛的笑容，藉著苦無反射照看，映出的身影卻是緊抿著嘴角，眼眶泛紅，木然的眼神中透不出半點心緒。

他一把拉下護額，往火中扔去，點點火星劈啪跳動，將護額燒成一片焦黑。

沉默看著火堆，直到確定燒乾淨了，他才進到神威空間內，拉下面具，指尖抹去卡卡西臉上的血痕。

「帶、土……」

好似陷入夢魘般，卡卡西眉頭緊蹙，他遲疑了會兒，伸手扳開卡卡西成拳的手，緊緊握住，「我在。」

卡卡西啟唇，聲音過小他沒聽見，湊上前才聽清，「別、哭了……」

傻瓜。

誰在哭啊。

他低著頭，眼含熱淚，違背心意的水珠滾落，啪地打在手背上。

「別哭……」

──最叫帶土震驚的是，他發現自己對於和木葉的忍者動手，心中竟是半分悔意也無。

他回不去了。

宇智波帶土，到底是回不去了。


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

卡卡西猛地睜開眼，身上蓋著被褥，依稀能聞見剛曬過的特殊氣味。他環視周圍，房間擺設簡單大氣，空間不大但該有的設備卻沒少。離他有些距離的地方點了一盞燈，有個人正坐在燈下背對他翻看著書籍，燈火幽幽叫他看不清對方的面容。

他的身上傳來淡淡藥味，小傷口被包紮完善，大傷口也被治療了七八成。他記著自己昏迷前每處傷口的狀態，能癒合到如此地步，想來是有人動用了醫療忍術為他療傷。

卡卡西雙肘撐床試圖坐起，過度消耗查克拉的下場就是每個細胞都在叫囂喊疼，記憶停留於刀尖刺向自己的瞬間，欲回想後續發展，卻只換來頭疼。

他這是被人救了嗎？

可那時追殺他的人可都是木葉暗部打扮，誰會頂著被木葉追殺的風險救他？

他當時真的以為自己死定了，連打法都轉為狂放激進。還以為自己終於能從這個地獄般的世界解脫，再度見到帶土、琳還有老師，但平穩鼓動的心臟、痠疼的身體都告訴他自己還活得好好的。 

還有夢想的人死得早，孓然一身的人反倒死不了。

卡卡西嘆息，燈下的人聽見動靜後掛上面具朝自己走來，他開口，「謝謝您的救援。」

「別客氣，阿飛只是順手做好事──」

帶土認出對方眼神中的無語，無怪卡卡西，就連自己也有些無措。

在卡卡西的認知中他已經是死人了，僥倖存活的他此刻還沒做好和卡卡西見面的心理準備，反射性偽裝起自己，卻選了個怎麼看都像神經病的角色。

「那個、阿飛先生？」

他知道卡卡西肯定以為自己腦子有問題，但他能怎麼辦？

自己選的角色，哭著也要演下去。

「哎呀、前輩叫我阿飛就可以了。」

卡卡西瞇起眼，自稱阿飛的男人穿著貼身黑衣，可見均勻分布的肌肉。腳步聲收得徹底，自始自終與自己保持一定的距離，他猜測是這人能即時反應的空間，由此可知阿飛有一定程度的戰鬥經驗。再加上怎麼聽都是虛構的名字，恐怕也是個忍者。

能從暗部的追殺中將自己救出還能全身而退的，絕不是泛泛之輩。

「我叫斯坎兒。」收掉渾身的戒備，卡卡西揚起笑容，「真的很感謝您。」

聽見卡卡西化名，正準備坐下的帶土身形一頓 ，差點沒跌倒。

斯坎兒是誰啊！

不得不說要不是他早就認識卡卡西，或許還會被這副模樣騙過去。

隨即斂起錯愕，趕忙擺手道，「話說回來，前輩也是木葉的吧？怎麼會被木葉的暗部追著呢？」

能準確說出木葉暗部的身分，卡卡西能夠斷定這人肯定是同行了。

只怕碰上窮凶惡極的叛忍，若真是的話可就麻煩了。這人是他的救命恩人，他實在是不想對救命恩人動手。

更何況，這個叫阿飛的人嗓子有點奇怪，約莫是正值變聲期，從此推斷年紀應該和他差不多，身形更讓他憶起故人……

要是帶土還活著，應該也就是這副模樣了。

拋開雜念，卡卡西抿唇，語氣滿是委屈，「我也不曉得。」

我的天。

他救的真是卡卡西嗎？

嚴格意義上來講他和卡卡西也算是幼馴染了，見過嘲笑他的嫌棄鄙視，看過戰鬥對敵的堅忍不拔，唯獨沒碰過卡卡西羞澀溫柔的笑容。

他到底為什麼要給自己安一個這麼愚蠢的身分來接近卡卡西？

帶土此刻認真考慮是不是該脫下面具坦率點認帳，反正卡卡西應該也不會對他做什麼，至多也就是被揍一頓的事。

忍者挨打是家常便飯，再者他有柱間細胞，經過改造後恢復力驚人，很快他又是一條好漢了。

一陣笑聲從門口傳來，糾結的帶土回過頭去才發現斑不曉得看了多久，正摀著嘴忍笑。

直至聽見男人的笑聲方知曉其存在，他雖不是感知忍者，儘管傷勢在身但戒心也沒弱到這種地步，卡卡西不由得警戒對方。

這男人，並非等閒之輩。

橘色漩渦面具下的臉紅得徹底，他惱怒地喊：「斑！」

「怎麼？」笑夠了的斑抹去眼角的淚花，他戳著帶土的橘色漩渦面具，坦蕩蕩表現出譏諷，「許你作精不許人笑？」

「你來做什麼？」帶土咬牙切齒，語氣恢復正常，將自己正扮著神經病的事完全拋在腦後。

「來看看你小情人啊。」

「我、我們不是這種關係！」

彷彿從斑的眼中看出「你在逗我」四個大字，帶土咳了幾聲。

無視帶土的心虛和卡卡西的錯愕，斑沒忘了自己的來意，上下審視卡卡西，那只失去遮掩的左眼正是帶土的寫輪眼。白絕給他蒐集的情報中提到過「寫輪眼的卡卡西」的事蹟，饒是他也不免驚訝，外族人能用的不輸宇智波族人，倒是個值得招攬的人才。

「不開玩笑了。」驟然壓低的聲線吊起兩個小輩的警備，斑說：「白絕說旗木卡卡西的搜索令已經發布了，半個月內沒回到木葉就會改為通緝令。」

聞言，卡卡西霎時間連呼吸都停止了。

不過是一如既往出了任務，卻遭到暗部的圍剿，待他清醒後木葉甚至連搜索令都發出了。

他只是想繼續為帶土、琳，還有老師跟師母豁出性命的木葉貢獻心力，究竟為什麼？

為什麼這麼對他？

「卡卡西！冷靜點！」

「聽著我的聲音。」始終留意卡卡西狀況的帶土跳上床，將人圈入懷中，輕拍著對方的後背，低聲安慰：「慢慢呼吸，吸氣──吐氣，再吸氣──吐氣──很好！」

「沒事了，沒問題的。」確認卡卡西恢復呼吸後，帶土鬆了口氣，這才扭頭問斑：「理由是什麼？」

「這下不演了？」斑靠著牆壁調侃後輩，毫不介意帶土想殺人的眼神，「說是旗木卡卡西出任務的那支小隊沒回到木葉，派人探查後發現被穿心的屍體，經辨識認定是千鳥幹的。」

「三代火影沒有阻止？」

斑聳肩，表示自己就知道這麼多，隨即轉身離去。

帶土很確定自己把所有的暗部都解決並毀屍滅跡了，想必是另外又找屍體誣陷，不過團藏會對卡卡西做出這種事也在預料中。

只是三代目在水門老師死去後一直很照顧卡卡西，還以為能頂一段時間，沒想到團藏的行動如此迅速。

想來三代目仍舊沒能對他的同儕下重手，只是放任同期恣意妄為，裝作視而不見。

他得去趟木葉。

帶土一蹦就想下床，卻被卡卡西拉住衣角制止，怕扯到卡卡西的傷口，他沒敢掙扎，「怎麼了？」

注意到這人語氣中帶著忐忑和小心翼翼的討好，不再誇張高昂的聲音隱約帶有那人的色彩，恍惚中卡卡西將自稱阿飛的男人和帶土身影重疊在一塊。

「別擔心。」帶土按著卡卡西的肩膀，安撫道：「我一定會讓你安全回到木葉。」

他沒聽進帶土的安慰，緊攢著帶土衣袖不放，腦袋飛快運作。

救了他的人顯然和他是舊識，按剛才長髮男子的調侃，或許關係還不差。卡卡西自知性格惡劣，再加上冷酷鐵血的名聲，他說得上是親近的朋友大概就只有木葉的同期，而他唯一能從這人身上聯想到的，竟然是那個刻在慰靈碑的名字。

呼喚他的名字那熟悉的咬字、音節與抑揚頓挫，還有方才安慰他的動作、語氣、話語，都和琳曾經安慰帶土時一模一樣。

神情交織震驚、喜悅和不可置信，腦海成立了一個可怕的假說。

假使，宇智波帶土並無死於神無毘橋呢？

倘若上蒼真的聽見他卑微的請求，沒讓帶土離開呢？

心中燃起微弱的希望之火，儘管渺茫，只要有一絲可能性他都願意付出一切換得答案。

沒得到卡卡西回應的帶土手足無措，正當他想衝出去尋找救兵的時候，就聽見那人小聲開口。

「帶土？」卡卡西試著呼喚道，「宇智波、帶土？」

伴著他的呼喊，面具人身體一僵。

卡卡西朝面具伸出手，距離足夠近的帶土甚至能看出對方指尖的顫抖。

尚未恢復體力的卡卡西動作緩慢，他要是想避絕對能躲開。但他只是站著，任由卡卡西抓住他的面具，並將其掀開。

承認吧。

他希望有人能認出他。

渴望有人能認出這個如今已對木葉失去信心的人，正是當年嚷著要成為火影的傻小子。

尤其期盼是被卡卡西認出，現下這個誰也不是的人正是宇智波帶土。

面具下的右半張臉佈滿傷疤，完好如初的左半邊經過時間催化逐漸揉開，線條由柔和圓潤轉為剛硬削瘦，但依稀能辨識出曾經的長相，處於少年至青年的過渡階段，面容雖然成熟許多，但注視著他的眼一如往昔溫煦柔和。

那是長期徘迴於夢中的身影，更是他的指路明燈。

卡卡西拋開面具，捧住帶土的臉，感受到手指觸碰瞬間肌肉的緊繃，可知帶土內心也不如外表平靜。

魔怔似的，目光無法從那人的臉移開，卡卡西想說話，聲帶卻擠不出半句話語。

「卡卡西。」帶土勾起嘴角，低喃：「笨卡卡。」

他沒死。

帶土沒有死。

宇智波帶土還活得好好的。

想知道他這些日子到底都在做什麼，想問他活著為什麼不回村，更想大罵他為什麼不通知自己。

「太、好了。」

可到頭來失而復得的激動充斥全身，千言萬語只化作簡單三個字。豆大的淚珠滑過側頰，卡卡西呆愣地看著帶土結結巴巴叫他別哭，笨拙地為他拭淚。

帶土戰死後，沒多久他又失去了琳，再之後他連水門老師也死了。

上天先是給予他珍惜的一切，接著又因為他沒能完成的帶土的請託而給予懲罰，無情地奪走了他的所有，獨留他一人苟延殘喘。

不顧身體的哀號，他跳起緊抱住帶土，「太好了……」

他看著卡卡西的臉埋在他頸項小聲抽泣，懵怔感受收得他有些喘不過氣的擁抱。

過去還能以憧憬搪塞的情感，好似譏諷他的天真，在他再度碰觸到卡卡西後如洪水般爆發。

他是想念卡卡西的。

「我還活著。」雙臂反擁住卡卡西，蹭了蹭柔軟的白毛，「我回來了。」

記憶中高傲自信的精緻少年，分別兩年多後增添青年的成熟，逐漸寬闊的肩膀、瘦削的臉龐、抽長的身形，遠遠觀看時還沒有意識到，真正接觸才有了實感。

只是靜靜相擁，就讓他如此滿足。

過一會卡卡西才放開他，一手擦著泛紅的眼角，對於自己的失態感到羞赧，另一手仍抓著他的袖口，他抽了幾次沒抽回來，就隨卡卡西去了。

體力尚未恢復，方才又哭過一場，疲倦再度上湧，卡卡西打了個呵欠。

「我不會消失的。」

帶土搖搖頭，再次將對方塞進被褥，卡卡西還是堅持不放手，他只好在床邊坐下再三保證才換回袖子的自由。

「睡吧。」他刻意壓低的聲線，放柔了語調哄道，富有節奏感輕拍著卡卡西的背部，「我會讓你回木葉的。」

「……那你呢？」

卡卡西仰頭與他四目相交，黑瞳中充斥困惑，伸手抓住他的左手腕。

真不愧是卡卡西。

帶土苦笑，艱難用右手替他拉好被子，「睡吧。」

卡卡西瞧著這人使喚一個渾身白的人形物體給他拿方才看到一半的書，信守承諾坐這兒放在腿上翻閱，好一會兒才閉上眼，放縱意識陷入黑暗。

為什麼？

短短三個字，卡卡西最後仍是沒問出口。


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

卡卡西醒來時房內空無一人。

向旁看去，他的衣物、面罩摺疊妥適放在櫃子上頭。他傾身伸直手臂，勉強搆著面罩，向外一抽，護額喀噹落地。

「什麼聲音？」帶土正推開門就聽見撞擊聲，他端著托盤走進來，阻止卡卡西下床的行動，「別下來。」餘光掃到地面的護額時了然，走過去一把撈起遞給卡卡西。

他接過護額並聽話地縮回床上，裝作沒聽見帶土邊碎唸著「頭一次這麼聽自己話」邊把托盤放置好，隨後遞給他一雙筷子。

「我有點事，等等要出去一趟。」帶土說，「你留在這裡好好休息，想活動也別離開這地方。」

那道淡色結界是為了讓他練習破解而設，困的住他，應當是困不住比他聰慧許多的卡卡西。

他對卡卡西向來很有信心，儘管嘴上不饒人，卻仍暗自慶幸卡卡西是隊友而非敵人。

不過現下他已無回到木葉的打算，帶土雖無意和木葉為敵，可一讓卡卡西回去木葉，那必然事跡敗露，而他們絕不會放過他。

帶土從不懼死，但卡卡西是木葉的忍者，上頭命令一下，他能拒絕一次，卻不可能永遠拒絕。他們終將處於對立面，刀劍相向。

儘管如此，他依舊不願傷害卡卡西。

卡卡西清楚凡事都需要體力，雖說胃口不佳，他仍努力補充，邊問：「去哪裡？」

「斑……昨天那老頭喊我去幹活呢。」

卡卡西蹙眉，指責道：「帶土，太失禮了。」

姑且不論對一個看起來不到四十歲的男子喊老頭有多奇怪，這種口氣對長輩說話也是不應該。

「囉嗦。」自從活下來後被斑花式折騰的帶土滿腹怨氣，「叫他老頭很客氣了！」

卡卡西沒理會帶土突發性的幼稚，他將碗盤疊起放回托盤上，帶土端起後朝外走去。

「有事讓白絕喊我一聲，他們有特殊的溝通管道。」帶土指著聽見呼喊從地底探出頭的人形物體，正是他昨晚見到為帶土拿書的那一個，「我走了。」

瞥見白絕困惑的神情，帶土給白絕打了個手勢，白絕嘟嚷著又鑽進地底。

他微笑目送帶土離去，直到身影消失在門板後，立刻歛起笑容。

帶土有事瞞著他。

儘管他和帶土分開已過去兩年多，身形、長相、聲音甚至是性格等方面都有所變化的帶土，心虛說謊時語氣會趨於平淡且壓低聲線的習慣卻是一如既往。

回憶昨晚對談時提到木葉，原先溫和的眸子轉瞬降至冰點，和過去一提及木葉就是熱情如火的男孩天差地遠。他知道內有隱情，但只要帶土不想開口，他就無意逼迫。不過坐以待斃也不是他的風格，既然如此他就只能去找可能知道情況的人問問了。

摺疊好棉被，他跳下床朝外邊走去，試圖尋找昨晚那個實力高深的男人。正在打掃的白絕見他走出門偏頭看他，說：「土土說別讓笨蛋卡卡西下床。」

「……我想見見昨晚的人。」

至於那個吊車尾到底是怎麼介紹他的，卡卡西已經不想計較了。

「找斑大人的話。」白絕說，「他不在喔。」

卡卡西沉默半晌，說：「那還有誰在？」

「哎呀。」聽見卡卡西的回應，白絕笑吟吟表示：「你可比土土聰明多了。」

昨晚見到的男人，怎麼看都不像是個醫療忍者。而帶土就更不用說了，一丁點作為醫療忍者的天賦都沒有。而他的傷勢能在短時間內恢復到這種程度，勢必得仰賴醫療忍術，如此一來便可推斷出至少還有另一個人存在。

還有那個男人，長相不僅和帶土有幾分相似，更一反忍界常態沒將帶土的寫輪眼挖下，硬是放過了得到寫輪眼的大好機會。再加上帶土管那人叫「斑」，名字立刻讓他聯想到某位已成為忍界傳說的大人物。

後世無人知曉那位大人離開木葉的原因，隨後他銷聲匿跡，多數人寧可相信他是死了，也不願去思索他仍存活的可能性。

畢竟忍村建立初期的那幾位人物無論存活哪一個，都可能成為打破現階段平衡假象的棒槌。

白絕把掃把一扔，蹦蹦跳跳走在前頭，對他勾手，「跟我來吧。」

他順從跟在白絕身後走，只見白絕領著他到另一間房前敲響門板，裡頭有一人來應門，睡眼惺忪，邊打著呵欠，「什麼事？」

卡卡西失禮地直盯著對方的臉瞧。多少年過去了，千手柱間竟和至今掛在火影辦公室內的照片分毫未差。

既然此人是千手柱間，那麼那個男人便有極大可能是宇智波斑沒錯了，

「笨蛋卡卡西說想見斑大人，可是他不在。」

「所以就找我是嗎？」柱間頭疼地揉按太陽穴，接著對卡卡西一笑，「想問帶土的事？」

直到真正面對面，卡卡西才能深刻認知到為何眾人皆稱這男人為忍者之神。

歷史上創建木葉忍者村的功臣之一，實力強悍，雖言為人卻和善好相處，但他僅僅是佇立於此，卡卡西都能感受到其如山嶽般沉穩的查克拉，又如汪洋深不可測，壓得他神經緊繃。

亂世為神，遠比成魔來得艱鉅──可千手柱間做到了。

名氣的背後是屍山血海，亡魂爭先恐後為男人加冠帶冕，世人無不逆光仰望千手柱間的身影。

他注意到柱間未曾露出意外的神情，想來自己的行為皆在他們的掌控中。到底是在戰國時期殺出血路的人物，一點都大意不得。

卡卡西輕咬下唇，於柱間的示意下一起走到外廳落座。

對方也不催促，任由他組織語言完善後，他才開口：「帶土為何不願意回到木葉？」

柱間愣了下，反問：「他和你說的？」

「他沒說。」卡卡西回應，「不過他的表現不對勁。」

他們分別幾近三年，期間究竟發生什麼事？

卡卡西本無心打探他人隱私，但那個「他人」可是帶土，是如今的他的所有，他如何能坐視不管？

柱間小聲唸叨了句，卡卡西沒聽清，柱間沒給他機會發問，立刻接話，「世人多認為千手以愛為力量，事實上最重視愛的卻是宇智波，這點和宇智波相處過的你應該也是曉得的。」

卡卡西無言以對，常言宇智波堅定專一，說穿了也就是偏執護短，容易將感情寄託於特定人事物上，從而一條路走到底不拐彎。

過去帶土時常被宇智波族人笑說不像個宇智波，總掛著溫暖和煦的笑容幫助他人，但和善的表象下往往是堅冰似的漠然，唯有面對他們──尤其是琳時才會露出真性情。

是因為他沒能遵守諾言保護好琳的緣故，帶土才不肯回村嗎？

事情不該是這樣的，錯的人是他，他是違背誓言的廢物沒錯，但帶土是英雄，是木葉的，更是他的──他才是應該背負一切贖罪的那個人。

「從這點看來你和帶土似乎半斤八兩。」柱間始終留意卡卡西的狀態，他調侃了句，隨即正色表示：「這不是你的錯。」

「殺了琳的人是我。」

「我覺得你和帶土之間有點誤會。」柱間婉轉道，「小輩的事情我們不該過問，我認為你們該好好聊聊。」

他沉默地點點頭，應下了柱間的要求。

即便是琳之死以外的事，他也確實該和帶土談談。

「回歸正題，關於帶土的變化。」坦白說，柱間十分擔心這兩人會執迷不悟，萬幸如今看來還有溝通的餘地，「告訴你也無妨。」

聽出言下之意，掙扎了會兒，求知慾仍是蓋過了理智，他問：「……條件是？」

「你的眼睛，如何？」

卡卡西驚愕地倒吸口氣，柱間見狀更是彎起了笑容。

在磋商中，各方面都佔據優勢的一方獅子大開口，弱勢方也只能被動接招。

無意識緊咬下唇，淡淡鐵鏽味在口中漫開，化作苦澀直衝腦門。

「……這是帶土的寫輪眼，應該由帶土決定去向。」低下頭，他聽見自己這麼說，聲音啞得嚇人，「除此之外，什麼都能給你，包括性命。」

如果他的一條命能換回曾經的帶土，何樂不為？

指尖勾出苦無，尖端抵住自己的脖子，銳利的鋒面劃出傷口。

「別衝動。」他沒看見千手柱間是何時出手的，動作之迅速待他反應過來時，苦無已落到對方手中，手腕還被枝條綑綁住，翠綠富含生機的查克拉凝聚掌心，眨眼間治好了傷，抱怨道：「真是的，我們真要你的眼，早在為你治療時就下手了。」

確認卡卡西理解狀況後，柱間才將苦無遞還給卡卡西，「這話是斑讓我問的，我說了沒必要，但他非常堅持，我阻止不了，真抱歉。」見卡卡西毫無反應，柱間尷尬笑了笑，「不過也別怪斑，他只是擔心晚輩而已。」

枝條鬆綁，他轉動著痠疼的手腕，僵硬回道：「我能理解。」

柱間又低頭道歉，「真的很抱歉。」

彷彿感受到絲絲黑氣蔓延，卡卡西趕忙制止，「不，真的沒關係。」

換作是他也無法立刻相信外人，他完全能理解斑大人護短的心態。

寫輪眼對宇智波的含義深遠，斑遂以此試探他對帶土的態度。他不禁有些好奇，倘若他答應以眼交換，柱間是否會當場殺了他？

「謝謝。」柱間鬆了口氣，他實在不擅長做這種事，卻拗不過斑的堅決，依約確認過卡卡西的態度後他開始解釋，張口便是一句：「帶土確實看見了你殺掉野原琳的那一幕。」

柱間一番話應證了他的想像，他的心頓時沉到谷底。

千鳥穿過琳的心臟後他也跟著昏了過去，當他醒來後木葉的支援說在他們趕到時敵人已全軍覆沒，還誇他年輕有為，在絕境中還能反擊殺敵手換取生機。

唯有他清楚那些人不是他動的手，卻是百口莫辯，最終也只能閉口不談。

「他救了你之後，為了查探我們的目的選擇回到地下洞穴。」柱間嘆道：「他也知道那女孩是自殺的，由我來說這句話或許你不信，但他不怪你。」他不過是個無關緊要的路人，由他開口永遠無法達到效果。

卡卡西只是微笑，其中是掩飾不能的哀痛。

他至今仍不敢久視帶土的雙目，深怕看見關切之下沉於底部的失望和譴責。

就連他都沒辦法原諒自己，又要如何奢望帶土寬恕他？

「或許這也是我的錯，是我沒能制止忍者把自身當作工具的情況。」柱間說，眉眼難掩沮喪，「你們都是遠比我強大的木葉英雄。」

他本想出口安慰，但柱間很快便收起私情，又接續講故事。

「九尾之難當晚，帶土接獲消息趕回村卻為時已晚。」柱間體貼跳過帶土在墓前哭到脫力的部分，為帶土保留了尊嚴，「他因九尾之難的發生對木葉高層產生不信任，事後他多次前往木葉，尤其是潛入根部調查情報，得知了事情真相──九尾之難並非純粹天災所致。」

柱間不僅沒在卡卡西臉上看見半分震驚，甚至對方連眉毛也沒挑一下，心平氣和便接受這個事實，他篤定道：「你早就知道了。」

也是，肩負天才之名的人怎麼可能是傻瓜。

帶土能想到的，卡卡西自然只會比帶土想得更遠。

「曾經為了守護年幼的孩子們創立了忍村制度。」柱間想起斑譏諷的話語，苦笑道，「如今確實本末倒置了。」

遭流言抨擊與各方壓力逼迫而死的白牙、為了結束戰爭潛入敵營大後方險些葬生的帶土、意圖保護木葉免於三尾侵害而撞上他千鳥的琳，以及封印九尾而死的老師，每一樁事件背後究竟蘊含何種意義，又是誰推波助瀾，他連想都不敢想。

卡卡西強迫自己不能對木葉感到質疑，懷疑的種子一經生根便拔除不能，他不能、甚至不敢去深入思考父親、帶土、琳還有老師的事，深怕自己會為此做出無可挽回之事。

柱間知道卡卡西需要時間和空間思考，他撐著扶手起身，「剩下的你就去問帶土吧。」

「您、為何不回村？」

卡卡西低啞問道，曾經作為忍界豪門的千手如今只剩浪跡天涯的綱手一人，不過他不認為柱間是因為這件事而與木葉有隔閡。

這男人太重視和平，有著理智到近乎冷酷的大局觀，明明有傲視忍界的實力，卻能為了和平向其他忍村磕頭。

「我曾為忍界奉獻，縱使結果不如預期，至今我仍不後悔。」柱間這麼說，想起斑，他的嘴角不受控地上揚，「是時候為自己而活了。」

柱間笑彎了眼，走上前拍拍卡卡西的肩膀，隨即旋身離開。

卡卡西嘗試接觸門口的結界，確認種類後花了番功夫解除，赫然發現此處正是帶土遇險的神無毘橋，尋了附近最高的樹，輕巧翻到高處枝條坐下，放眼木葉的方向。

他何嘗不懂柱間在勸戒他？

但他是水門班的旗木卡卡西，同時也是木葉的旗木卡卡西。

老師、隊友都為木葉犧牲，他不希望讓他們的努力付諸流水，遂暗自決定無論發生什麼事都會替逝者守護木葉，於是乎他生生掐斷自己的退路，迫使自己為木葉而戰。

他早已不曉得該如何為自己而生。


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

「不是讓你別離開洞穴嗎？」

待帶土回到洞穴時天色已昏黃，他在裡頭繞了一圈沒找著人時又一次品嚐到當年被卡卡西整得無話可說的感覺。

雖說早就明白這人絕不會乖乖聽自己的話，堵心仍舊不改。

在自己親口說出會讓卡卡西回木葉的情況下，他不認為卡卡西是跑回木葉去了。於是他往外走正打算找人，一眼便瞧見樹上的卡卡西。

他嘆息，幾個起落跳到樹上，在卡卡西身旁落座，脫下斗篷就往卡卡西身上披，「還沒完全恢復就跑出來也不知道加件衣服……」

聽帶土如老媽子般碎念著，卡卡西拉著肩上的斗篷，掐出了幾道皺痕。

沒得到卡卡西回應的帶土，輕喚道：「笨卡卡？」

「帶土。」卡卡西低著頭，帶土看不見他的表情，內心更是忐忑，好似卡卡西會給他宣判死刑似的，等待期間度秒如年，「那些暗部……」

「我全殺了。」帶土笑了，挑釁意味十足，瞄到卡卡西不贊同的蹙眉，火氣更盛，「我真想撬開你的腦袋看看裡頭裝了什麼。」

即便帶土為了救卡卡西又欠斑人情，也無礙他有想掐死卡卡西的衝動。

卡卡西聰明地避開刀口，「你是怎麼做到的？」

他昏迷前確實放倒了幾個暗部，但剩下的幾位也不是吃素的。

不是他瞧不起帶土，是儘管宇智波的寫輪眼舉世聞名，但在眾多暗部圍剿下救出他並全身而退已經足夠困難。而帶土不僅辦到了以上兩點，還又自行添加殺光暗部這個使難度翻倍的一點。

究竟是怎麼辦到的？

緊接著卡卡西便看見帶土露出的右眼眸色一轉，幽黑變為鮮紅，三枚勾玉旋轉相觸，變化成類似手裏劍的形狀。

卡卡西驚愕，一直以為寫輪眼的極致就是三勾玉了，沒想到還能有更頂端的變化。

「很驚訝？」帶土能理解卡卡西的心情，他也是在自己獲得能力後被斑提點才知道還有更上一層的寫輪眼，「斑說這叫萬花筒寫輪眼，成功進化後會有特殊能力。」

帶土驟然朝他眼珠伸手儘管逼近的手指已經要戳上眼球，卡卡西仍是眼也不眨一個。

見狀，帶土既開心又難受。欣喜於卡卡西對自己信任到如此地步，卻又難過卡卡西一點也不在乎他是不是會拿回眼睛，彷彿從一開始他就打算還給自己似的。

手指在觸碰上卡卡西的瞬間穿透了他的臉，帶土還調皮地揮動手臂穿梭。

「這就是我的萬花筒能力，和老師的飛雷神一樣是時空間忍術，我給它取名叫『神威』。」帶土收手，解釋道，「剛才我是把自己轉移到時空間中。」

帶土不禁感慨，如果是老師給取名，或許今天這招的名字光是唸順口都得花大把時間吧。

卡卡西好奇地觸碰帶土，這下又能感受到皮膚傳來的熱度了。就著帶土的解說，他大致摸索出了神威的用法，發問道：「除了自己，也能吸收其他人或是東西嗎？」

帶土頷首，「經過身體接觸能加快傳送。」

他掏出一把苦無，當面演示了一次吸收和釋放，心中無比佩服卡卡西的分析能力，無愧被稱為和奈良一族有得比拚的頭腦。

卡卡西總能在一瞬間掌握戰局，作出適當的應對，雖說木葉村內對他議論紛紛，但卡卡西的優秀是有目共睹。

「我們的眼睛是一對，你的眼睛應該也開啟了萬花筒。」帶土沒解釋他開啟萬花筒的時間點和情況，直奔重點，「斑告訴我，左眼和右眼的能力會有差異，但應該同樣會是時空間忍術。」

帶土的轉移能力偏向近距離防禦型，那麼他的左眼或許是遠距離攻擊型，但恐怕無法吸收自己進行防禦──卡卡西已經能猜出帶土當時是怎麼動的手了。

如果帶土沒和他解釋，他興許也得經過幾個回合的攻擊和試驗才能理解帶土的能力。而忍者的戰鬥向來是短時間交鋒便定勝負，帶土只需要在敵方找到方法應付以前搞定敵手即可。

再者，能使用時空間忍術的忍者少之又少，他的老師再加上發明飛雷神之術的二代火影，卡卡西知道的也就這兩人，平常忍者要想攻破帶土的神威難如登天。

「還有這個。」

帶土張開手，枝條從旁探出，纏繞住他的手掌，頑皮的枝條探向卡卡西，一晃一晃顯擺上頭唯一的一朵小白花。

好氣又好笑地拍拍枝條，被狠抽了一道，枝條才脫離他的手掌攀爬而去。

「他們用柱間的細胞給我重塑右半邊身體。」再見面時帶土都包得嚴實，連雙手都以手套遮擋，此刻他捲起袖子，卡卡西才看見和正常膚色不同的蒼白，「結果我意外獲得了木遁的能力。」

千手柱間的木遁是多麼具殺傷力的武器，不必帶土多做說明，他開玩笑道：「指不准我還能去和柱間學學醫療忍術。」

這樣卡卡西又亂來的時候，他還能為卡卡西善後呢。

卡卡西覺得帶土就像小孩子，他表達在乎和親近的方式是將自己的一切全盤托出，毫不介意是否會因為自己親口說出的事情被人反撲。

如同現在，帶土不僅告知他破解的方式，還沒將能這隻可能使用出時空間忍術、對他不利的寫輪眼拿回去，甚至說出自己能使用木遁。帶土明知木遁對木葉的特殊意義，卻一點也不擔心卡卡西是不是轉頭就將這件事賣給木葉。

這可真是個傻瓜。

「你不該殺他們的。」

他們同為木葉的忍者，帶土此番動手可不就是在和木葉過不去嗎？

「木葉都打算殺你了，你還當他們是同伴？」憶起那時被打暈的屍體他沉下臉，被笑意模糊的傷疤曝露猙獰，帶土咬牙切齒，「你都快死了還對他們處處留情？」

帶土一回想當他趕到時遍體鱗傷的卡卡西，至今仍後怕不已。

雖然總自嘲自己不像個宇智波，但沒人比他更清楚深植內心的陰暗，他光是控制自己不把卡卡西鎖進神威空間內，已是心力交瘁。

在沒了琳和老師的如今，倘若再失去卡卡西，帶土真不曉得自己會做出什麼事。

「別再聽我的話了。」

每每想起卡卡西是將自己那番言論當作信仰才能活下去，難以言喻的焦躁感便蜂擁而上。

他一直以來嚮往的英雄，卻無數次站在慰靈碑前，呢喃著他的名字，向他低聲懺悔。

帶土想要的並不是這種結果，他把眼睛給卡卡西，是因為認定自己要死了。卡卡西為了救他傷了一隻眼，再也沒比他的眼睛更適合做為禮物的東西了，正好物盡其用，而不是讓卡卡西把生存的意義轉變為代他看世界。

他告訴卡卡西的話，想來也不過是沒見過世面的童言童語。倘若清楚那番話會促成如今卡卡西不顧自身的結果，他絕對不會說出口。

卡卡西卻只是雙唇緊閉，沉默以對。

「卡卡西，我告訴你。」卡卡西猛地抬起頭，映入眼簾的是帶土癲狂的神情，閃電般抓住他的手，力道大得讓他以為手骨下一秒就會被捏碎，「當時你要是死了，我絕對會想方設法毀了木葉。」

那是帶土過去心心念念的地方，而今帶土卻以稀鬆平常的語氣作出如此發言。好似在帶土的眼中，他的生命凌駕於木葉之上。

他感受著帶土賜予的疼痛，卻無抽手之意。聽著帶土欲為了他毀滅木葉的發言，心中甚至興起病態的滿足感。

他厭惡這樣的自己，不斷告訴自己別奢望不屬於自己的東西，期間仍貪婪地藉著帶土來確認自己的存在有其意義。

平復情緒的帶土鬆了力道，懊惱全寫在臉上，「弄疼你了，抱歉。」

查覺到帶土收手意圖，他反握住帶土的手，「你不打算回去了，是嗎？」

帶土的眼神平淡無波，「是。」

得到肯定回答的卡卡西心臟彷彿失了速，唇瓣輕顫，他低聲問道：「是因為我殺了琳嗎？」

「我知道琳是為了保全木葉，自己撞上你的千鳥。」

琳的死對帶土而言是多大的打擊無須多語，他曾對小隊連著兩次遇上危機都不在場的波風水門有過怨懟，但他卻從來沒責怪過卡卡西。 

卡卡西盡力了，無論哪件事上他都沒有過失。看著卡卡西將一切責任扛在肩膀上依著他的諾言守護木葉，為他拋棄曾經使得如藝術品般的刀法，他得如何鐵石心腸才能責備卡卡西不守約？

相較之下，口口聲聲說會保護隊友卻未果的宇智波帶土，才是真正的廢物。

「……對不起，我沒能遵守承諾。」

救了他的少年代替他被壓在巨石下，將心上的女孩託付給他，他卻連唯一的囑託也沒達成。

迄今他仍能夢見臨死前最後一次喊他名字的模樣，更記得穿透琳的心臟時血液飛濺，死死附著於他右手的感覺。接著便會從夢境中甦醒，木然清洗著血跡斑斑的手。惟如何刷洗都洗不去那股黏膩感，膠著的心澀。

分離前帶土還只是雙勾玉的寫輪眼，今已成了萬花筒，卡卡西突然明白寫輪眼變化的意義了。

「她做了她覺得對的選擇，她死而無憾。」感受右手緊握的力道，帶土用左手扣住卡卡西的右肩往自己方向一轉，拉起袖子不甚熟練地為他抹眼角，「你也被沙子糊了眼嗎？」

自打他救下卡卡西以後，已經是第二次瞧見了。

帶土不喜歡卡卡西的眼淚，晶瑩液體滑過卡卡西的側頰，每每使他的心頭酸澀。

或許是他太習慣卡卡西抱胸睥睨他的自信，總是忘卻卡卡西也不過是個普通人，擺脫不了七情六慾的束縛。

「什麼？」他茫然地摸著臉頰，這才感受到微微濕意，左眼正流著淚。

他向來控制不了這隻眼，村內的醫療忍者也曾建議為他移除，但被他明白拒絕了。

已經失去所有在乎的人的他，不能再失去僅剩的寄託。

看著帶土神色平靜得異常，卡卡西才想起他們再遇後未曾見過帶土的眼淚。明明當年是連他受傷都能落淚的人，談起逝去的心愛女孩卻是無動於衷。

他早已接受自己殺害琳的事實，再談論時比起難過悲痛，更多的是愧疚自責。

帶土贈與他的這隻眼，此刻是否在代替主人哭泣呢？

「對不起。」

「你要說幾次啊？」

帶土不耐煩了，挑起對方的下顎，強迫卡卡西面對他。

親暱的姿態讓卡卡西不太適應，反射性向後縮去，卻礙於帶土的控制而未能成功，只能無奈道：「放開我。」

「你先答應我不再道歉。」

「可是──」卡卡西看見帶土瞇起眼，危險的氣息擴散，他立刻改口，「我知道了。」

帶土這才滿意地鬆開手，順帶替卡卡西披好下滑的斗篷。

「你還沒回答我的問題。」卡卡西再度出擊，「為什麼？」

帶土放眼眺望，卡卡西這個位置選得相當好，視野遼闊，儘管位置接近岩隱村，仍能瞧見隱藏於廣闊樹林中的紅磚屋瓦。

曾經他也眷戀著養育他的木葉，記著他每一個扶過的老爺爺跟老奶奶，他們總喜歡給自己塞糖吃；還有每次他和卡卡西爭執不休時，牽起他們兩個向前的琳，溫柔美麗的笑靨仍歷歷在目。以及水門老師勇往直前的背影，威風得令他欣羨不已。

有光必有影，他沒傻到連基本道理都不懂。木葉光鮮亮麗的外表下肯定有抹不去的黑暗，暗地裡為木葉奉獻犧牲的人們，至多也只是慰靈碑上的刻印，更多的是連墓碑都沒能立起的亡者。

沒有人會記得他們的名字，更別說記得他們的功績。

他無意抹消那些英雄的事蹟，但本用於平復戰爭保護幼苗的忍村制度，如今確實是背離初衷。

「我已經沒有回到木葉的理由了。」

他唯一剩下的，也就是坐在他身旁的人了。

帶土斜視卡卡西一眼，又飛快轉移沒叫卡卡西看見。

「這個世界是地獄。」

帶土沒發現卡卡西聽見這句話後呼吸一頓，他只是自顧自解釋。

被救了以後，最初他只是試圖掌握斑等人的意圖，以免威脅木葉的安全，後來積欠人情債不得不開始為他們打雜。

說是打雜，可其實跟賭命沒兩樣。要知道各國為了保護情報都是重兵看守，要不是他的萬花筒是時空間能力，他或許早交代在各國會議中了。

「我嘗試說服自己相信這個世界仍有希望。」他是失去得挺多，人生也稱不上圓滿，可他不還有卡卡西嗎？帶土悶聲道：「我走訪了很多地方，卻只是更加堅定一件事。」

檯面上友好的協商交流，檯面下卻是周密計畫企圖引發下一次的戰爭，意圖奪回那些被奪走的東西。培養一個優秀的忍者不容易，但各忍村卻為此不斷把小孩子送上戰場。

一切的一切，都在譏諷宇智波帶土的理想是多麼天真愚蠢。

曾經他是多期待開啟寫輪眼，以為有了寫輪眼他就無所不能──結果是他縱使有了寫輪眼，也是什麼都做不到。

因為即便有了寫輪眼，宇智波帶土是個廢物的事實依舊不改。

「卡卡西。」喊著那人的名字，總能給自己帶來勇氣，帶土聳拉著眼角，揚起一個扭曲的笑容，「這個世界沒有希望。」


	7. Chapter 7

**07.**

「這個世界沒有希望。」

帶土說出這句話時還掛著笑容，雖名為笑，卻比哭更難看。

正因為他們同樣都理解失去的痛苦，他才能理解帶土的真意。

在水門老師死後，他徹底失去一切，麻木守著帶土沒能完成的目標繼續護著木葉，心上卻是空無一物。

木葉派人追殺他早已不是第一次。最開始只是任務中會出現流浪忍者，接著便換成更有組織的傭兵。再知道如此也奈何不了他後，最後總算派出了暗部。

上一次他說服了能使用木遁的天藏，天藏為他掩護回村，並倒向三代目一方。於是團藏此次派出了更堅定的成員，且團體行動能互相照料監督。

他不過是裝作不知情，一次又一次解決掉後回到木葉，迎接下一次的追擊，無限循環，直至他哪天抵擋不住死去。

畢竟就算他知曉係何人所為又能怎麼樣？三代目會選擇他還是選擇團藏，他不用多想也明白。

死是早晚的事，早已無所謂了。

「別笑了。」他強硬扳下帶土的嘴角，與其看見虛假的笑容，不如讓他瞧瞧真實的痛苦，「別笑了。」

懇求似的語調讓帶土回過神來，他閉了閉眼，將情緒重整。

卡卡西、卡卡西、卡卡西……

心裡唸叨著那人的名字，幾次深呼吸，帶土總算平復情緒。

「抱歉。」帶土側過頭，避開卡卡西的視線和手，沒考量對方的心情，自個兒將情緒一股腦傾訴給卡卡西聽，自己嚇到他了吧？「剛才的話你就當作沒聽見吧。」

他發現自己說著世界上沒有希望這種話的同時，仍在尋求卡卡西的認同。

儘管卡卡西不再是過往那個傲氣的天才，他依舊嚮往著那人的光芒。表面上期盼對方能引領他回歸正軌，實際上是想拉著誰和他一起沉入深淵。

「……你可真自私。」

帶土先是要他別再遵守自己的話，其後又要他別管自己。

卡卡西伸出手，試圖如剛才帶土強迫他直視自己雙眼一般扣住下顎，但被帶土躲開了。

這要他怎麼當作沒聽見？

他又要怎樣才能當作沒聽見？

「如你所見。」帶土自嘲道，向旁挪了一個身位，「宇智波帶土就是一個自私的廢物。」

宇智波帶土已經沒救了，但卡卡西和他不一樣。

卡卡西還能有光明的未來，和他不一樣！

「如果我這種廢物的諾言還有讓你相信的價值。」帶土說，「我答應你，我一定會讓你回到木葉。」

面對帶土強行結束話題的舉止，卡卡西是不願罷休的，但怕逼得緊了兔子也會咬人，只能暫時放過帶土。

於是他問：「你打算怎麼讓我回到木葉？」

按斑的情報，團藏顯然是偽造了被千鳥所害的屍體。若執行計畫的是卡卡西自己，他認為屍體中最好各方勢力參雜才能模糊焦點。戰爭結束沒多久，木葉不能再減損戰力了，恐失去盟友的危機和戰爭可能再度爆發的焦急，將合理化團藏對他的一切處置。

可團藏不曉得，他早就在眼中設好術式，一旦這隻眼離了他便會自動銷毀。這是帶土的寫輪眼，除非帶土要回去，否則他絕不會交給任何人。

而頂著這般壓力和證據，帶土究竟打算怎麼為他洗清罪名？

「動手的人是我，把一切都歸責於我就行了。」帶土露齒一笑，「就說我綁走你意圖奪取你寫輪眼。」

「別開玩笑了！」卡卡西低吼，「我怎麼可能這麼做！」

他試圖尋找帶土在說笑的證明，但和發出摧毀木葉言論時相同，帶土臉上只有再認真不過的神情。

「宇智波帶土！」

卡卡西平常總喊他名字或是吊車尾，唯有氣到極致才會喊他全名。此景也在帶土的預料中，他只是再度表態，「卡卡西，聽我說。」

「不管你打算做什麼。」卡卡西冰冷的眼神刺向他，顫抖的語音中飽含不解與憤怒，「我絕對不會答應你這種蠢事。」

「你肯定能猜到團藏栽贓的手法。」

面對卡卡西的暴怒，帶土很冷靜。

團藏不是蠢貨，表面工夫絕對是做得滴水不漏，短時間內很難找到卡卡西無罪的證據。

但要不了多久通緝令就會發布，他們已經沒有時間了慢慢來了。

「是，我想過。」卡卡西說，「但我寧可背負叛徒或冷血的名聲回去，我也絕不會利用你。」

「這麼做你才能作為旗木卡卡西回到木葉。」

「帶土！」卡卡西的語音近乎哀求，「放棄吧。」

宇智波帶土這個人對旗木卡卡西而言是何等的重要，他怎麼能要求自己這麼做？

「事到如今，我是不是成為叛忍已經無關緊要了。」帶土強迫自己忽視心頭的悸動，他與卡卡西四目相對，同樣看見對方眼底的堅持，「你也明白的，這是最好的解決方式。」

當年的木葉白牙表面上是因為輿論而死，背後卻有團藏的手筆在，不過是因為政治鬥爭就能致他人於死地，此次牽扯到寫輪眼的力量，團藏下手只會更不顧情面。

如果沒有給予團藏足夠的威懾，卡卡西要不了多久就會再次面對同樣的情況，或許旗木卡卡西這個人就會從世界上消失殆盡了。

「我沒來得及救琳，也沒來得及回到木葉幫助老師。」帶土說，「這次我總算救到你了，我怎麼能眼睜睜看你──」

他張嘴，嘗試幾次卻說不出那個死字。

不過是想像卡卡西的死都讓他幾近發狂，倘若真實上演，宇智波帶土或許會被撕扯得四分五裂，成為行屍走肉。

沒有戰爭的當下，地下世界的懸賞是流浪忍者或是叛忍出名的最好工具。將卡卡西送回木葉，帶土打算找幾單大人物下手後，去找團藏談判，憑藉他多次進出木葉和根部獲得的國家情報，團藏勢必得忌憚他幾分。

團藏那人對於火影之位的執念幾近入魔，在還未當上火影之前，他絕不能容許自己先死，只要他展現的足夠強大，團藏就不會冒著忤逆他的風險對卡卡西動手。

他好不容易能保護到誰了，宇智波帶土這個廢物總算能發揮價值了！

「宇智波帶土，我再說一次。」

卡卡西冷下臉，袖口滑出一把苦無，指尖勾住轉了一圈，尖端對著自己，距離近的他有把握在帶土觸碰到他移轉之前便刺下。帶土瞳孔急縮，儘管收得極快，但卡卡西沒錯過剎那間流漏出的一絲慌張，他知道自己的反應不在對方的預料中。

「卡卡西，冷靜點！」帶土當然慌啊，深怕卡卡西一個手抖就戳下去了，方才霸道得不可一世的模樣此刻消失得徹底，他柔聲勸阻，試圖縮短彼此的距離，「把苦無放下。」

「別過來！」現下掌握優勢的卡卡西謹慎地向後挪去，直到背抵住樹幹無路可退，於是他把苦無抵得更接近心臟，「與其要我這麼做，你不如直接殺了我，或者是我現在就自殺！」

「卡卡西……」正因他清楚卡卡西骨子裡的驕傲和堅持，所以帶土不敢輕舉妄動，他舉起雙手成投降姿勢，並聽話地向後退去，「我知道了，我不靠近，你也把苦無放下。」

他同時調動起查克拉，細小的樹藤立刻順著枝幹蜿蜒而上，潛伏等待他的命令。

眼角餘光掃到眼熟的小白花，卡卡西暗自凝聚查克拉，趁帶土反應不及時向下一跳。帶土暗罵不好，卡卡西的體力還未恢復，從這麼高的地方跳下去怕不是會傷上加傷，他連忙使喚樹藤織網接住，萬花筒寫輪眼一轉消失在原地。

算準落地距離，卡卡西在空中翻了半圈，將苦無刺入樹幹中減緩速度，劃出一道長長的刀痕，並在即將觸碰到樹藤網前拔出苦無，在上頭腳尖輕點借力躍去，避開收攏的網平穩落到地面上，姿勢標準宛如忍者教科書上的範本。

仗著能力比卡卡西更早落地，把握卡卡西還未緩過勁的時機，帶土猛地解除虛化，掌根由下而上打向卡卡西的手筋。卡卡西手腕一翻，用手背接下這一擊，輕鬆化解，另一隻手成拳朝帶土揮去。

時機技巧皆具的一擊未成，帶土面不改色。另一隻手扣住卡卡西的拳頭，手指強硬插進指縫中，硬是卸掉了卡卡西的力道，讓卡卡西進退兩難。

他不想用忍術或是虛化對付卡卡西，免得失手加重傷勢。但光是比拚體術技巧，他從來沒贏過卡卡西。

「卡卡西！」能力用不成，帶土只能嘴上勸降，「你冷靜點。」

他也是服了這傢伙，傷勢未癒又與他短時間激烈攻防，臉都白了還不肯罷休。

卡卡西自然不理，右腳往帶土的左腳腕一勾，將帶土往自己一拉。趁對方調整平衡時向前突進帶土懷中，藉著肩膀的力道順勢將帶土壓倒在地，自己則騎了上去，雙膝壓制住肘部關節。

在卡卡西撞進懷裡的那一刻，帶土愣是按捺了虛化的衝動，任由卡卡西將他按倒制伏。

卡卡西低著頭直喘氣，垂落的髮絲遮蓋住他的臉，帶土無法辨識卡卡西的表情，只道：「我們都冷靜點吧。」

汗珠順著臉頰弧度滑下，卡卡西好一會兒才平復氣息，他放開制伏帶土的力道，向後挪了挪，尋了個能制住帶土下肢的位置，啞聲道：「我不需要你的同情。」

「我不是在同情你。」

「那你這麼做是什麼意思？」

無論卡卡西表現得如何心死，骨子裡的驕傲仍未消滅，帶土既欣慰又頭疼。以前無數次見過卡卡西這種狀態，唯一一次讓他說服成功的就是在神無毗橋決定營救琳的那次。

除此之外八成是他吵輸卡卡西，剩下兩成不是被琳介入戰局，就是被水門老師阻止。

可是他們都不在了。

帶土收起腦中的美好回憶，正視面前的人。

他只剩下卡卡西了。

帶土直起上半身，雙手扶住卡卡西的腰避免對方因為自己突然的動作翻倒，他捏著衣角拉高卡卡西的上衣，檢視傷口的狀況。果不其然，因為方才的劇烈動作原先的大傷口處略微崩裂，原先包紮完好的繃帶幾處散亂，透出絲絲血色。

靠著寫輪眼作弊般的複製能力，從腦海深處挖出琳曾講述過的基礎醫療忍術理論，和柱間曾施加在他身上的實際操作。本來就不是特別擅長精細操作的他，幾次努力才勉強凝結出微弱的查克拉，感覺隨時都會消散，他只得趕忙抵住滲血的傷口。

全神灌注凝聚查克拉的帶土沒瞧見在衣服被拉起時卡卡西微微紅了臉，和他治療時那一閃而過的柔情。

「行了，等等讓柱間再替你看看。」

費了好一番功夫卻只能勉強止血，帶土暗自加深和柱間學習醫療忍術的決心。抬起頭發現卡卡西直盯著他，他這才想起自己忘了正和卡卡西爭執中。

這都能忘，宇智波帶土你可真是夠了。

帶土想裝傻充愣，但卡卡西對帶土的微表情瞭若指掌，冷哼了聲，神情又冰冷幾分。這下可好，他知道卡卡西沒等到他的回答是絕不會善罷干休了。

於是帶土自暴自棄道：「你不是想回木葉去嗎？這是我能想到最快也最有效的方法了。」

「……宇智波帶土，你真是個混蛋。」

無從反駁的帶土正想如先前那般應下這句話，就見卡卡西偏了偏頭，嘴角彎起一抹黯淡的弧度，宛若斷線的木偶，「你怎麼能、你怎麼忍心？」

比起卡卡西的暴怒，此時空白的神色才叫帶土心慌。

「我──」

「混蛋。」

傷口崩裂、體力耗盡，身體狀態慘不忍睹，但物理的疼痛卻怎麼也比心頭的倦怠來得好過。

此刻佔據上風的卡卡西想趁勢繼續和帶土說說話，卻是力不從心，身子一軟便靠著帶土暈了過去。

「我只是……」

他分段一點一點調整姿勢，讓卡卡西抵著他的肩窩睡下。帶土撥開卡卡西的碎髮，長年掩蓋於面罩之下的姣好容顏此刻完全嶄露。

由於任務裝扮需要，卡卡西曾多次在他們面前去除面罩，但每次瞧見都讓帶土感到驚艷，他尤其鍾愛唇邊點綴的那顆黑痣，美中不足的是卡卡西就連此刻失去意識都是眉頭緊蹙。

「我只是，不能再錯過了。」

帶土的想法很單純，他不過是想讓卡卡西以最佳的狀態回歸木葉。

他沒做到的事情已經足夠多了，這次他總算能來得及盡一份心力。他不在乎代價是什麼，只希望卡卡西能領情。

榨取他作為宇智波帶土的剩餘價值，僅此而已。


	8. Chapter 8

**08.**

他們仍舊沒能達成共識。

意識斷線前卡卡西佔據上風，他自然是想接續論述的。但等了好幾天，甚至卡卡西已能行動自如，仍舊沒見到帶土。

帶土也清楚自己說不贏卡卡西，既然說不贏，那就直接身體力行。

從柱間口中得知帶土已無回到木葉的打算後，斑開始逐步讓帶土接觸較深層的事物。於是帶土藉口自己要處理斑派下的雜務，趁卡卡西還未清醒前逃到雨隱村去了，只讓白絕替他看著卡卡西別讓人亂來。

帶土想得挺美，在搜索令規定結束當日回到洞穴，卡卡西就是想拒絕都沒得選。

白絕是很不想介入這兩個小鬼的戰爭的，但頂頭老大們都不救他。而帶土那小鬼再也不是當初那個可愛善良的男孩了，老用萬花筒寫輪眼要挾他，白絕能怎麼辦？

於是守家的白絕初次將帶土的口信轉達時，就見卡卡西神色平靜地掐斷了筷子。在卡卡西一次又一次詢問帶土的歸期時，又有幸見到了鑲進岩壁內需要三個白絕合力才能拔出的苦無、拼成笨蛋兩個字的手裏劍等技術含量十足的作品。

卡卡西是真的服了帶土，他曉得帶土絕不會乖乖聽他的話，但沒想到這人會仗著神威採取消極攻勢，不會使用時空間忍術的他又怎麼可能捉得到帶土。

要說飛雷神，也不是卡卡西短時間內能修練成功的忍術，於是卡卡西把腦筋動到了帶土給予的寫輪眼上。

他記著帶土說過他們倆的眼睛是一對，他的眼應該也開啟了萬花筒，且無意外的話能力也會是時空間忍術。雖然帶土沒和他說明開眼的時機和原因，從帶土開始使用神威的時間點判斷，卡卡西也能猜出是看見琳死去的當下所開啟。

嘗試幾次後，他總算成功將眼睛轉化為萬花筒，和帶土眼中的花紋如出一轍。在發動能力的情況下觸碰樹幹，如卡卡西所料無法同帶土一般虛化穿透，於是他改為凝聚查克拉並直盯著飄落的樹葉，鮮血湧出眼眶的剎那，空間扭曲變形。

他知道自己努力的方向是對的，隨即便是不斷練習，但獲得不易的萬花筒又豈是能簡單上手的？

作為非宇智波族人，只經過帶土的提示且無系統學習，一開始他花費長時間才只能截斷樹葉的上半部。除此之外還感受到比平時狀態更劇烈的消耗，光是維持寫輪眼就耗去他大半的查克拉。頭一次練習時他甚至用了兩次神威便倒在地上動彈不得，還得倚靠白絕給他輸入查克拉。

簡言之，他對這隻眼的駕馭不夠純熟，現階段神威根本派不上用場。

「笨蛋卡卡西，再勉強下去會死喔。」白絕靠近躺倒在地的卡卡西，認命給消耗過度的卡卡西補充。要是沒顧好卡卡西，帶土肯定會把他揍成餅餅。白絕雖然死不了，但也沒有受虐的愛好，他勸道：「連土土當初也花了好長一段時間呢。」

「……我已經沒有時間了。」

搜索令的最終期限逼近，卡卡西得搶在帶土之前先下手為強。查克拉恢復後，他向白絕道謝，又一次爬起來練習。

根據與帶土同行的夥伴傳來的消息，帶土和雨隱村新興組織的接觸正進入關鍵期，此刻並不適宜抽身，而且白絕認為與其把這件事回報給帶土讓他提前設防，他更想看見帶土被卡卡西逮住以後無暇應對的驚慌失措。

既然帶土指望不了，白絕就只能把這件事告訴頂頭老大。

「嗯？幫忙？」斑挑眉，興致缺缺，「不要。」

即便受到白絕的請託，斑也無意幫助外人使用寫輪眼的，畢竟他仍舊認為帶土將眼睛拿回來自個兒用才是最好的選擇。

儘管神威確實是項作弊般的能力，但經過幾次測試後他們也都清楚神威的虛化至多維持五分鐘，而只有一隻寫輪眼的帶土又無法開啟須佐能乎。

人外有人，天外有天，倘若某一天真碰上一個能讓帶土虛化失去效用的人，帶土便極有可能交代在此。

白絕簡單講述了卡卡西現階段的練習狀況，在得知外族人也能將寫輪眼玩出花樣的時候，白絕發現斑稍微對卡卡西有了興趣，但也只是稍微而已。

於是白絕又求情，「斑大人，教教他吧？」

斑撐著下額，反問道：「我教他對你有什麼好處？」

「……我想看土土被逮。」

斑了然，這就是要報復帶土的意思了。

柱間也附和，「斑……你就幫幫他吧？」

他看向對邊的柱間，顯然被小孩的堅持感動得不淺。斑嘆息，撐著扶手起身往外走去。

既然柱間都開口了，他再拒絕也沒意思。

再說，他對帶土也頗有怨言，挺想看看白絕描述的帶土吃癟的模樣。

於是在幫助自家小輩達成心願和看自家小輩出糗的選項中，他毅然決然選擇幫助卡卡西訓練。

「行了。」又一次移轉成功後，斑阻止卡卡西再繼續修行，他順勢在卡卡西身旁坐下，道：「萬花筒使用過度是會瞎掉的。」

「謝謝您。」

卡卡西慎重向斑道謝，忍界巔峰的指導是多少人夢寐以求的，幾次的教學下來他也是收穫頗豐。尤其是斑對於寫輪眼的使用出神入化，讓他對寫輪眼有了進一步的了解。

斑是有意展現寫輪眼給卡卡西看的，他挺好奇外族人能運用什麼程度，至今卡卡西也未叫他失望，他調侃道：「真不曉得你和帶土誰才姓宇智波。」

雖說帶土的神威使的亦是爐火純青，但那是費了好長一段時間才折騰出的結果，期間帶土被斑嫌棄的無數次懷疑人生。

「別這麼說。」卡卡西按摩眼眶減緩痠疼，「帶土畢竟是一個人奮鬥，他很努力了。」

不像他，至少還曾經有父親教導。

他偷瞄著身旁的宇智波斑，脫離戰鬥狀態後，深邃烏黑的雙眸、白皙無暇的肌膚，眼下的握蠶不僅沒有破壞美觀，反而更顯容顏精緻，再搭上周身駭人的氣勢和優雅有序的舉止，整個人宛如一尊巧奪天工的人偶。

敏感如斑自然是不會忽視卡卡西的視線，「有什麼想問，就問吧。」

「帶土他……斑大人究竟和他說了什麼？」

雖是個心思細膩的宇智波，但多數時候帶土只對於他感興趣的人事物敏感，其餘時間說是神經大條都不為過。

「我不過是讓他看清忍界的真相罷了。」斑說，「柱間還在時的和平是海市蜃樓，一旦沒有一個足夠強大的人存在，和平便隨之破解──如今的忍界就是最好的證明。」

「帶土的夢想是成為火影。」卡卡西道，這樣的人又怎麼會因為這點事就對木葉失去信心？

「宇智波非常容易偏激。」作為一個貨真價實的宇智波，沒有人比斑說出這句話更有說服力，「他對於旗木卡卡西、野原琳以及波風水門的在乎遠超過你的想像。」

斑沒錯過卡卡西的不置可否，他突然理解為何卡卡西這麼急著要抓帶土了。只要哪一方肯坦白點就解決的問題，這倆居然到現在還沒談攏，他不禁想掐死那個話說一半、剩下藏心底的小鬼。

「他到底是怎麼跟你說的？」

卡卡西輕咳幾聲，「這不重要。」

「也罷。」斑瞥見卡卡西臉上流露掙扎，他嘆道，「就你看來，寫輪眼意味著什麼？」

卡卡西相信，在忍界問人，絕大多數都會回答「力量」。

帶土之所以心心念念想開啟寫輪眼，可不就是為了獲得力量嗎？而卡卡西自身在獲得帶土的餽贈後，親身體驗了寫輪眼的威力，確實不同凡響。

「宇智波最看重的便是這雙眼睛，甚至不惜在身體刻上術式，只為避免雙眼外流。」憶起為卡卡西治療時，柱間告訴他發現小孩在眼中設置了術式，那份拚死保護寫輪眼的決心，亦是斑答應教導的箇中原由，他一哂，「他在死亡當口不是讓你摧毀他的眼，而是將眼送給你，由此就能看出你在他心中的地位。」

斑沒給予卡卡西思考和反駁的機會，逕自道：「而萬花筒反應出的能力和個人性格脫不了關係。」他想獲得足夠強悍的實力以保護弟弟，故他的萬花筒能力便是使他自身實力大幅增長，「宇智波帶土的理想說白了就是劃一個圈，把自己在乎的人都關在裡頭。」

於是宇智波帶土獲得了神威，賦予他於自身時空間內有絕對的宰制力。

斑這話並不是指帶土心中無大愛，只是並非每個人都有千手柱間的胸襟氣魄，而私情對宇智波又格外重要。

「成為火影的目的，不過就是想保護在意的人事物罷了。」就如同曾經的斑一樣，但斑失敗了，敗在柱間手裡他心服口服，「如果成為火影不能達成目的，那麼宇智波帶土又有什麼必須要成為火影的理由？」

循環不斷的失去和失敗，讓帶土明白自己現行之路無守護可言。

他愛著木葉的那份心不假，只不過留在木葉無法達成心願。於是他選擇換一條路，繼續守護他在乎的一切。

「如今，你便是他的唯一。」

斑說話一向直白，這話說的卡卡西也不禁紅了臉。

雖然他總嘲笑帶土不像個宇智波，但實際上帶土敢愛敢恨、極其護短，可不就是個典型的宇智波？

「能獲得那雙眼，證明帶土失去足夠多，卻仍舊不斷渴求著什麼。」要不，宇智波帶土為何沒選擇自殺？斑沉默半晌，才道：「對宇智波帶土而言，你就是他與這個世界最後的聯繫。」

一旦沒了這條聯繫，宇智波帶土便與脫韁野馬無異。不是隨之奔向黃泉，就是選擇摧毀讓他失去一切的世界。

一個沒有能再失去的存在又不怕死的人，有誰能阻止？

他始終關注著卡卡西的表情，知道對方不是沒聽進去後，斑顯然鬆了口氣，「我無意插手你們之間的事，不過是看不慣那小子的遮遮掩掩。」

或許更精確地說，帶土從來不認為自己在卡卡西心目中占有一席之地，一味認定這麼做是為對方好便獨斷獨行，故覺得這麼做對卡卡西並不會造成多大的傷害。

「你也一樣。」就連相處沒幾天的斑都能看破的事情，那小子卻想方設法逃避，他越想越不悅，口氣更加不客氣，「有什麼話就乾脆點，躲躲藏藏的只會徒增誤會。」

「是的，非常謝謝您。」

相處時間不長，但卡卡西基本也摸清楚斑的性格，他知道斑對於比自己弱小的人一向沒什麼興趣。若不是看不下去他們連邏輯都沒搭上邊的爭執，斑肯定不會多管閒事。

「帶土會怎麼做，你心裏應當有數。」

此時此刻，世界上不會有一個比旗木卡卡西更了解宇智波帶土的人了，果不其然，卡卡西頷首同意，斑遂好奇地問：「所以你打算做什麼？」

在木葉和帶土間，卡卡西會如何權衡呢？

卡卡西閉了閉眼，下定決心後才咬牙開口，「我想請您幫個忙。」

依照他現在的對神威的掌握進度，不借助外力絕對來不及。他誠實和斑說了自己會採取何種作為後，就見斑大笑，像是在嘲笑帶土，又像是為小輩開心。

「找千手扉間吧。」斑說，「這事他比我更擅長。」

扉間大人果然也沒死，卡卡西心忖。

但比起三人未死的原因，當務之急是處理帶土的問題。

在白絕的引領下，他找到了正在實驗室忙碌的千手扉間，對方一口應下要求，約定好時間後，又繼續他的實驗。

「值得嗎？」陪同的白絕自然也聽到了他的計畫，歪頭不解問道：「為了土土這麼做，值得嗎？」

他們是人工產物，只能嘗試理解人類，執著對於他們而言是太過複雜的情感。縱使斑已言明帶土和卡卡西在彼此心中是什麼地位，他們仍舊一知半解，只知道倆人有不惜背離本心也要守住對方的決心。

「我沒想這麼多，更沒什麼值不值得的。」卡卡西知道白絕沒有惡意，他一哂，坦然回應，「我只是不能讓他這麼做。」

在忍者的世界裡不遵守規則的人，被稱為垃圾，而沒能保護同伴的他比垃圾更不如。

但無論宇智波帶土變成什麼樣，他始終是旗木卡卡西的英雄。

他不過是一廂情願地想為他的英雄做些什麼罷了。


	9. Chapter 9

**09.**

手頭上和新興組織接觸的任務完成的七七八八，帶土在搜索令的最後一日總算能離開雨隱村。第三次忍界大戰讓雨隱村受重創，山椒魚半藏統治下的村落一年四季都死氣沉沉，自幼生活在四季如春的火之國，他實在很難適應也不喜歡濕氣緊黏肌膚，髮絲好像隨時都會滴水的感覺。

回到地下洞穴尋了一圈卻沒找到卡卡西，他困惑地朝外走去往上瞧，上回他們爭執不休的那棵樹上也沒有那人的身影。

他們最後一次見面時沒能取得共識，無論是他還是卡卡西都倔脾氣，服個軟彷彿要命，堅持己見的結果就是他只能一聲不吭逃到雨隱村去。

帶土自知智商情商都不如卡卡西高，故不能讓卡卡西有繼續勸說的機會，即便早做好心理準備，卻彌補不了理想和現實的差距。實際交談後才知那人對他的影響力遠超乎他的預期，再談下去他沒准還會反被卡卡西說服了。

長年來的相處讓他們基本摸透了彼此的個性，經驗法則告訴帶土對付卡卡西這類人就是要果斷身體力行，千萬別給對方反抗的機會。

他猜測卡卡西在得到想要的回應前不會自行離開，但時間點敏感又遍處尋不著人的此刻心頭警鐘直響──那人該不是自己跑回木葉了吧？

他跺了跺地板，向探出頭的白絕問：「卡卡西呢？」

每個白絕都有特殊的情報交流方式，近期負責陪著卡卡西的白絕早已將情報傳給各個小夥伴，是以早知道真相的白絕不敢和帶土對上眼，支支吾吾也憋不出一句能讓帶土信服的話。

歷經斑的摧殘，實力跟思維都大幅增長的帶土氣息愈發恐怖，再也不是當初那個隨便就相信他們胡言亂語的天真小鬼了。

在保密和保命之間，自然是保命為上，「回木葉了。」

帶土低罵了句髒話，深怕帶土衝動行事的白絕只能趕忙解釋，「沒問題的，有扉間大人在。」

「扉間？」

「卡卡西拜託扉間大人給他幫把手才跑回木葉。」

有千手扉間出手，卡卡西真打不過要逃也不是什麼難事，確認卡卡西的安全無虞後，帶土總算冷靜了，「他回木葉做什麼？」

才剛鬆口氣的白絕，這下又繃緊神經，「我什麼都不知道！」說完，便趕緊躲回地底。

帶土看著白絕消失的位置，想殺人的心都有了，在用木遁把白絕逼出地面和直接去木葉尋找答案間徘徊一陣後，最終放了白絕一馬。結果他才準備起步，身旁突然出現兩個人，他立刻後跳三尺，從包內勾出苦無，擺出戰鬥姿態。

「回來了？」能想的到和想不到的地方基本都有千手扉間的飛雷神印記，帶土就經常能瞧見扉間從各個地方冒出，每回都嚇得不輕。瞬身結束就被苦無指著的扉間面不改色，將手裡的人推給帶土，後者拋開苦無手忙腳亂接住卡卡西，「我的任務完成了。」

比起平時出重大任務時查克拉耗盡無限趨近死亡的狀態，此刻卡卡西還能勉強行動，他趕忙向打算離開的扉間道謝，「麻煩您了。」

扉間只是擺手示意免禮，隨後便消失在原地。

「你們……不，你在搞什麼？」

帶土惡狠狠地發問，手上動作卻好似擁著易碎品般輕柔，扶持腳步蹣跚的卡卡西，手臂墊在腦後讓人靠著岩壁坐下。

卡卡西忍不住笑了，於是帶土語氣更差，「笑什麼？」

「總覺得和以前顛倒了。」卡卡西說，「過去逞強的人是你，邊攙扶邊罵的人是我。」

那時的帶土就是按捺不下比不過卡卡西的惱怒，而且琳的視線總停留在卡卡西身上，讓他更不悅了，凡事都想和卡卡西比拚，卻每一回都慘敗在那人手下。

「囉嗦。」帶土低罵，他按著卡卡西的肩膀給人傳送查克拉，「誰讓你又把自己搞成這副模樣？」

查克拉回復充盈，疲勞舒緩的感覺舒服得他差點哼出聲，他瞇起眼，毫不避諱盯著面前的帶土瞧，「什麼時候學的這一手？」

「你以為我說要學醫療忍術是開玩笑嗎？」依稀看見帶土身後高高翹起的尾巴，宛如想獲得主人讚美撫摸的忍犬，「這不派上用場了？」

「是、是，麻煩你了。」

頭一次被卡卡西讚賞的帶土雙頰發紅，確認自己傳送的足夠多後他才停手，這下才發現自己被對方給擺弄了，他沉下臉，「別轉移話題！你在搞什麼？」

「我說了，我不會照著你的計劃走。」

看著卡卡西笑容依舊，煩躁感油然而生，「你明知道這是最好的辦法。」

帶土有十足的信心，卡卡西短時間內應當想不出一個比自己的計劃更妥當的方式回歸木葉，卡卡西不會不曉得貿然行事的下場就是落到團藏手裡，成為對方的戰利品。

「成為叛忍又不是什麼大不了的事。」帶土說，「而且你要真想找我，吱一聲我就會去木葉見你了。再不濟，有那隻眼你還愁抓不到我嗎？」

卡卡西嘆息，「不是這個問題。」

「不然呢？」帶土沒好氣道：「你不用試圖說服我，我不會改變心意的。」

那天他正是被帶土無所謂的態度激的，後來冷靜下來了卡卡西才曉得他們的爭執有多無趣，怪不得斑罵他們連邏輯都沒兜在一起。

「我也沒打算說服你。」卡卡西說，「你真的不肯放棄？」

「絕不！」

「那好吧。」卡卡西說，「我不回去了。」

「哈？」預料外的回應讓帶土發出怪聲，他掏掏耳朵，道：「你再說一遍？」

卡卡西只得再重複一次，「我不回去了。」

「你瘋了嗎？」帶土難以置信，質問道：「是不是老頭跟你說了什麼？」

卡卡西無奈喊，「帶土。」

「現在還來得及，我送你回去木葉，你冷靜冷靜。」

「不，已經來不及了。」明白帶土是屬於身體力行派的，對方的反應早在卡卡西的設想中，他說，「你不是想知道我回木葉做什麼嗎？」

帶土的視線順著卡卡西舉起的手移動，對方指了指自己的額頭，本該是護額覆蓋的地方此時一片空蕩，「我回木葉就是為了親口告訴三代大人，我不回去了。」

再度回到木葉，卡卡西的心情無疑是複雜的。

也不曉得是蓄意還是無意，他還未和千手扉間指定落點時，對方拍上他的肩膀便是一個飛雷神，映入眼簾的是他最熟悉的地方。蔚藍色的石塊上頭記載著殞落的英雄之名，他走上前習慣性往那人名字一抹，灰塵的顆粒感磨得指尖發麻。

往常他會定時攜帶清水和布過來將慰靈碑擦得發亮，顯然他離開木葉半個月無人接替他的工作──這也不怪誰，通常只有碰上節日才會有人有空來掃墓。

扉間遞給他一把苦無，上頭有飛雷神的術式，和水門老師的術式相比要樸素得多。他接過苦無收進袖口，那是個不容易被奪取的位置，方便扉間於出事時定位。

他向扉間低聲道謝，對方只打了不用介意的手勢便消失在原地，若不是卡卡西清楚扉間不會離他過遠，他真以為扉間已經不在此處了，可見那人藏身功力之高深。

擁有不下奈良家的頭腦且曾經是暗部隊長的卡卡西自然對木葉的布防瞭若指掌，他拉低帽沿，熟稔避開各處要地的布線和同行間才知道的暗樁，順利回到自己的家，拉開門時揚起的灰塵使他咳個不停，他鞋也沒脫就摀著鼻子往房間衝去，而房內還維持的和他離開時一模一樣。

他拔下定在牆上的鈴鐺，又拾起床頭的相框拆下後方隔板取出裡頭的照片，將兩者貼身收好，隨即轉身離開。

再次巧妙閃躲各個盯防點，卡卡西靠近火影樓時愣是沒讓人發現。作為曾經的火影護衛，三代火影常駐守地他自然也是一清二楚，抬頭望向屋頂確認無人在後，他手成爪扣住屋簷，一個引體向上翻上屋簷，悄然探向火影辦公室內，猿飛日斬正坐在桌前批改公文。

「出來吧。」

日斬驟然出聲，他知道自己行蹤已曝露，總歸是戰場打滾成長的一代人，年事已高仍舊不容小覷。

誤以為他在猶豫的日斬又喊了一次，「出來。」

他推開窗戶，撐著窗沿翻了進去，日斬看著他，神色意外，「你果然沒事啊，卡卡西。」

卡卡西在離辦公桌有些距離的地方停下，單膝跪地，「三代大人。」

「我相信你不會這麼容易死的。」

日斬是真心為卡卡西開心，戰爭是殘酷的，多少木葉人才折殺於沙場，如今缺一人對村內都是極大的損失，要訓練出一位優秀的忍者，得花費太多的時間，尤其是卡卡西這等戰力更是菁英中的菁英。

日斬走上前，示意卡卡西起身，他上下打量確認卡卡西無異常後，更是喜悅，「好、太好了。」

但日斬隨即發現卡卡西對於他的欣喜毫無表態，他歛起私情，正色問：「你知道了？」

「如果您是指搜索令的事。」卡卡西說，「是的。」

「……對不起。」日斬低聲道，「我只能勉強勸說改成搜索令。」

「我明白。」

在他剛清醒、斑告知搜索令發布的事情時，帶土反問斑一句「三代沒有阻止」的時候，卡卡西當下雖然難以接受，但理智回攏後稍加思考便意識到這是已阻止的結果了。

團藏派人追殺他所求便是帶土的寫輪眼，如此自然是希望直接發布通緝令，將他打為叛忍後更能名正言順派人追殺，並且以機密不容外洩為由接收他的屍體。

他不恨三代目，偉哉如千手柱間都有沒能跨過的坎，他又要怎麼要求一個人行事作為完美無缺？

「你得去刑訊班一趟。」日斬雖不忍心讓同伴接受幻術洗禮，但為了堵住團藏的嘴，他勢必得採取行動，「我會讓他們手下留情。」

一向聽令行事的卡卡西這回卻沒應下，只是低垂著頭，內心有不好預感的日斬輕喚道，「卡卡西？」

「三代大人。」卡卡西解開結摘下護額，摺疊妥善後擺在日斬面前，「我不打算回來了。」

日斬沉默不語，平時溫和慈祥的老人，嶄露獠牙時顯得更加危險，他卻好似沒感受到凝重氣氛在房內肆意擴散，平靜等待日斬開口。

日斬觀察好一陣，卡卡西仍舊不慍不火，他便知道自己已無能為力，「……看來我是阻止不了你了。」

他也是看著卡卡西長大的，清楚那個在白牙死後對村內冷言冷語置之不理、堅守教條的男孩有多麼頑固，一旦下定決心便誰也改不了卡卡西的心意。

「是的。」

「我能問問原因嗎？」卡卡西抬頭，與日斬四目相對，老人又開口，「你不是會因為團藏做出這種事便決心叛……離開的人。」

「有人需要我。」卡卡西微笑，「比木葉的人更需要，我不能坐視不管。」

「我能給你安排個任務離村……留在木葉吧。」

「不。」

只要有一線生機，帶土都不會放棄讓他回到木葉的想法，卡卡西果斷拒絕日斬的提議。

對旗木卡卡西能有如此大影響力的人屈指可數，但都已成為一方墓碑。若非要說是誰，唯獨有一人因為戰爭當口沒能確認屍體，只能成為慰靈碑上的英雄──心裡有數的老人沒點破事實，只是再度勸說「你知道我不能當作沒聽見。」

「您有您的難處。」他說，「我不怪您。」

察覺到四周的暗部已蓄勢待發，肩負火影重擔的日斬不能包庇叛逃者，他垮下肩，「當年朔茂的事，我很抱歉。」

卡卡西一手勾出苦無，擋下迎面而來的忍刀，掌心凝聚雷電逼退後方的偷襲者，他將千鳥包圍苦無往牆上一扔，炸出一個大洞，並在被砍中前一躍而下，落地時用千鳥揮開手裏劍，配合寫輪眼硬是殺出一條生路。

此時千手扉間即時現身，相比卡卡西消耗近七成查克拉才勉強脫逃，他搭著卡卡西的肩膀一個飛雷神便能逃脫追殺，輕鬆得叫人髮指。

扉間的出現等同自己已逃出生天，卡卡西仰頭朝佇立洞口觀望的日斬開口，看見老人欣慰不捨的表情，他確定日斬已接受到他的意思。

沒關係，我原諒您。

扉間將他帶到火影岩上，體貼地想讓他好好記下這個養育他的家鄉，他搖頭婉拒扉間的善意，對方雖驚訝卻也沒多語，遂將他帶回地下洞穴。第一眼瞧見帶土驚恐舉著苦無指向他們的身影，他不由自主揚起笑容。

有想守護的人在的地方，才是真正的歸宿。


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

「我回木葉就是為了親口告訴三代大人，我不回去了。」

「你真的瘋了！」帶土目瞪口呆，過去那個辦事細緻謹慎的人去哪了？難不成一切都是他在做夢嗎？怎麼會有人做出這種和送死沒兩樣的事，就為了親手將護額送還村子，「你想死嗎！」

「我不這麼做，你還是會要求我回到木葉。」卡卡西說，「我就是不想死才會拜託扉間大人幫忙啊。」

正所謂物極必反，憤怒到極致後帶土反倒平靜下來，他愈想愈不能理解，「為什麼？」

曾經的卡卡西如何重視任務，後來的卡卡西便是何等重視夥伴，他想不透卡卡西為何會選擇放棄木葉的一切。

是因為內疚沒能完成和他的約定？是為了他才背叛木葉？

怎麼可能？

宇智波帶土哪有這種價值。

「我怎麼能放著你不管？」

宇智波帶土的理想是什麼？一如宇智波斑所言，就是劃一個圈，把自己在乎的人全關進裡頭，自己孤身在外會如何都無所謂，霸道得不可一世的溫柔。

正如帶土沒能理解他，他同樣也沒掌握帶土的心緒，爭執當日他們的想法就如同兩條漸進線，各自堅持自身立場，能無限趨近，卻永遠不會相交。

「你懂不懂你這麼做會有什麼下場？」

質疑脫口而出，問出口的同時帶土又覺得自己實在夠蠢，他都能想到的後果，卡卡西哪可能不曉得？

「我知道。」卡卡西回覆得認真，「成為叛忍也沒什麼大不了的，這不你說的嗎？」

比起成為叛忍，卡卡西更怕只能呆站著看帶土遠行的背影……他不想再品嘗到琳死去那時的無力感了。

「我成為叛忍當然沒什麼大不了的！」瀕臨崩潰的帶土音量拔高，一躍而起，顧不得禮貌手指卡卡西，「但是你不是啊！」

旗木卡卡西應當還能有光明的未來，他和自己不一樣。

宇智波帶土已經沒救了，如果他還能為卡卡西做什麼，他死也甘願。

他怎麼能、怎麼能拖著卡卡西陪他一起沉入深淵？

「我們是一樣的。」卡卡西再強調，「帶土，我們是一樣的。」

「別說傻話了！」

黝黑雙眸化為猩紅，他將「對上宇智波時不能看向雙眼」的忍界教條拋在腦後，對帶土從不設防的卡卡西一對上眼便被拉入幻術中。

地面血泊流淌，枝頭懸掛紅月，好似琳死去那日他昏迷前最後目睹的畫面，宇智波帶土滿目瘡痍，心上有個駭人的空洞──就和當時千鳥穿過琳心臟的傷口一模一樣。

「宇智波帶土口口聲聲說要成為火影、保護夥伴，」他順著帶土的視線向下看去，女孩完好無損地沉於血海深處，面容平靜端詳，「到頭他不也什麼都沒能辦到嗎？」

千手柱間和宇智波斑所創立的忍村制度本是制止戰爭，開創和平盛世，但現實是殘酷的，兩人一消失後便是接連三次的忍界大戰，忍者們死傷慘重，為了鞏固村子中心，領導人將眾人從家族本位轉變為村子本位思想，凡是為保護村子，任何人都能被犧牲。

為了減少戰爭傷亡，將還未完全成熟的水門班放到戰場上；為免三尾在木葉被釋放的琳，選擇死在心愛之人手上；想讓木葉免於九尾殘害的老師，選擇以命相抵施展屍鬼封盡。

「這個世界是地獄啊，卡卡西。」

正因如此，旗木碩茂才會自縊，野原琳才會犧牲自我，波風水門才會英年早逝，而作為英雄的旗木卡卡西才會失去一切。

英雄，何須在墓前懺悔？

「你看見沒有？」帶土的聲音和當時被千鳥穿透的琳喊他名字時重疊在一塊，恍惚間他看著帶土指著胸前的大洞，對他低吼，「宇智波帶土，早就已經不存在了！」

幻術空間隨著帶土情緒波動，血海浪濤四起，夜幕震盪剝落，撞擊在海面上碎片四濺。惟海平面如何波動，沉在深海的女孩依然寂靜安穩。

「放棄吧。」帶土說，「放棄宇智波帶土吧。」

他不過是個一事無成的廢物，繼續追著這樣的宇智波帶土，遲早會變得和他一樣擺脫不了成為廢物的循環。

有什麼意義呢？

「我也曾認為這個世界是地獄。」

出乎意料的話語讓帶土霎時愣在原地，他以為自己能在卡卡西臉上瞧見玩笑的痕跡，卻只看到那人再認真不過的面容，一如過去執行任務斬殺敵軍的堅毅。

「我先是失去了父親，失去了你，接著琳又死在我手上，老師不久後也為了木葉戰死。」聽著卡卡西輕描淡寫帶過的悲慘過往，帶土啞口無言，卡卡西自嘲道，「這麼說來我的人生可真是悽慘。」

上天的恩賜令他有了在乎的人，卻又一一將他們帶離身旁。

他的心早已被掏空，找不著人來為他填滿空虛，也想過既然世界如此殘忍，死亡或許才會是真正的解脫。

倘若沒有帶土的信念支撐著他，他甚至都不曉得自己該為何而活。

「但我依然選擇活下去。」

即便上蒼無情，人生慘淡，吸入肺腔的空氣灼燒內臟，就連呼吸都痛苦不堪，他還是選擇在這個世界上苟延殘喘。

他想活下去。

他想帶著那人的眼為他看清未來的世界，更期盼光明再度降臨。

瞧，這不就等到了嗎？

他看著發楞的帶土笑彎了眼，經歷無數痛苦和折磨，細細數來更覺慘不忍睹，但卡卡西的笑容仍是光彩奪目。

他一動也不動看著卡卡西站起朝他走來，任由卡卡西撫上他的右臉，長年手持忍具積累的薄繭磨過凹凸不平的肌膚令他瑟縮。卡卡西像是怕他痛似的將動作放得極輕，被人在乎的充實感甚至讓他錯認那人眼中一閃而過的是疼惜，是眷戀。

「我相信只要有你給予的這隻眼和你說過的話，」卡卡西說，「有一天我肯定能看見。」

我認為木葉白牙是真正的英雄。

確實，在忍者的世界裡不遵守規則的人，被稱為垃圾。但不懂得珍惜同伴的人，連垃圾都不如。

不管村子裡的人怎麼說，你都是個優秀的上忍。

我就要死了，但我會成為你的眼睛，代你看清世界。

那時少年堅毅的身影，成為他人生中最濃墨重彩的一筆，而那些將他挽留在這個世界的話語於他而言是何等的救贖，興許連帶土本人都沒料到。

「你說你到過很多地方都沒能看見希望。」卡卡西說，「我也是。」

成為暗部的日子是徹底將自己當作村子的利刃，上頭嚷著要往左，他便不能往右。

他到過岩隱村竊取情報，到過雷隱村暗殺對火之國不友善的商人。他當過隨扈至砂忍村簽訂同盟條約，儘管那張紙脆弱的隨時都會崩解。更到過名不見經傳的小忍村了結有崛起跡象的組織，只為了不讓他們異軍突起，破壞此刻的忍界平衡。

每一個任務都一再訴說和平只是虛幻的事實，一再告訴卡卡西，他恐怕永遠也看不見宇智波帶土所期望的和平。

「你說這個世界是地獄。」卡卡西說，「我也這麼認為。」

興許他的心裡對父親仍舊存有怨言，怨恨那人選擇自刎去見早死的母親時為他考慮。而父親更不會想到他的兒子會將自己鎖在牢籠內，是帶土打開門鎖領著他逃脫，卻又因他而死。

琳選擇撞上他的千鳥，犧牲自己成就木葉的和平，興許也沒考量到這麼做與讓他背叛帶土無異。而老師封印九尾喪生時，更是將最後一點光明從他生命中剝離。

他伸長手臂，縱然骨骼喀喀作響也捉不住一片衣角，指尖所及之處，唯有虛無。

「到過很多地方看不見希望，我們可以一起去還沒去過的地方瞧瞧。」他一字一句說道，「這個世界是地獄，我們就在地獄沉浮，兩個人一起總能找到一條新的路。」

帶土一直想將他往外推，比起在忍界中漂泊不定，作為現今最強忍村的木葉相對安全許多，哪怕團藏覬覦他的寫輪眼，村內還有三代目會照應他，怎樣都比在外頭人人為敵的情況下要強。

那人為他想了一切，卻沒為自己著想，用最愚蠢也最直接的方法付出自我──他如何才能放棄都不曉得為自己留情的這個傻瓜？ 

他嫣然一笑，走上前一把粗魯地將帶土腦袋往胸膛一按，感受到對方一瞬僵硬的肌肉，他輕撫著後腦的髮絲表達無聲的安慰。

「對不起，我沒能遵守約定。」視線向下停留於沉在水底的女孩，她的死在他們心上劃上一道傷痕，好不容易結痂了，自己就又會再一次撕開它，最終留下永久的瘡疤，「但無論如何，你始終是我的英雄。」

如果沒有宇智波帶土，旗木卡卡西的人生或許會筆直地往前走，直至哪一天被他曾經殘害過的同伴反噬而死。是宇智波帶土拉著他的手，硬是將他拉往分叉的另一條路，讓他知道曾經恪守規則的自己有多麼愚昧。

甭管此刻否定帶土的是他自己，他甚至選擇不再當木葉的英雄，但於卡卡西而言，這件事永遠都不會改變。

宇智波帶土，永遠是他的英雄。

「為什麼要道歉？明明不是你的錯……」

帶土張嘴，下唇發顫，出口的唯有嘶啞的哀鳴。附耳傾聽少年單薄胸膛下鼓動的心跳，耳內迴盪著那人的話語，他抬手反箍卡卡西的腰，無力制止清淚兩行。

他明白的，琳是自己選擇撞上千鳥自殺，老師是出於己意為木葉而死，他們的死不是誰的錯。內心深處卻仍舊唾棄沒能及時趕到的自己，暗忖是不是他再早一些到就能阻止悲劇。

他明白的，這樣下去是不行的。但無論他尋何種理由，都沒辦法說服自己釋懷，於是他把一切歸咎於世界，這個地獄般的世界。心裡卻仍舊期盼有誰能拉自己一把，親口告訴他這並不是他的錯，為他填補心頭破碎的空洞。

他明白的，想要有所改變，勢必得踏出那一步，他卻選擇裝鴕鳥逃避現實。是卡卡西找到了他，賜予他前行的勇氣。

「對不起、對不起……」濃重鼻音下道出懇求，帶土將手收得更緊，悶聲道：「對不起，讓你扛起責任，明明都不是你的錯。」

「嗯，我原諒你。」卡卡西說，「也謝謝你原諒我。」

「混蛋。」

「是，我們都是混蛋。」

坦然的承認讓帶土止不住笑，「你可別後悔。」

明明從以前就是個感性派，淚腺敏感的連他受點傷淚都能掉不停的人，再次見面以來卻從未瞧見過帶土的淚水。若非淚已流盡，就是強忍不落，無論何者都不是好事。

此時此刻再度聽聞熟悉的哭腔，出口的是比起懇求更近似威脅的話語，卡卡西卻按捺不住揚起嘴角的衝動。

「我不會後悔。」卡卡西說，「心靈的空洞要由別人來填補，這也是你說的吧？」

旗木卡卡西也曾想過一了百了，但是他碰上了宇智波帶土這個改變他一生的人，他發現自己竟然對世界有了些許期待。

他還不能死，他怎麼能讓這個愛哭鬼獨自走在深淵中？

「琳說過她會好好看著你。」卡卡西放任帶土抓著他的衣服擦眼淚，無視這個因為身高差不多而讓雙方都難受的彆扭姿勢，只是像要把人給嵌進身體裡般，緊緊地、緊緊地環住失而復得的寶藏，「我會代替琳，好好看著你。」

「誰要你代替琳。」

一聽這話帶土就來氣，他掙脫卡卡西的懷抱，粗暴抹去眼角殘留的淚水，泛紅的眼眶給他增添幾分滑稽。

「別老想著要代替我看世界或是代替琳做什麼。」他指著卡卡西，唸道，「你就是你，旗木卡卡西是無可取代的。」

他一直以來的嚮往，才不是這種能被誰取代的對象。

「嗯，你說的對。」

縱然他的人生是場悲劇，仍舊不改他是主角的事實。誰也不會比他有資格出演，更不會比他扮演得好。參與他人的人生說來可真是傲慢自大，但他依然想擔當那人劇本中的一員，哪怕戲分少又不出彩，鮮花總不能沒有綠葉幫襯。

沐浴破開黑幕的烈陽，腳踏血色散去反射藍天的汪洋，卡卡西看著女孩自腳尖起化為泡沫，旋轉上浮後啵地消散，最終與大海密不可分。

他們確實回不去了，而過去也並非讓人神往的純粹美好，但只要曾擁有過一次，人生便別無所求。

「走吧。」 

只要有信念相同的人聚在一起，就能看見希望的光芒。

前方道路崎嶇也罷，與正道背離也無妨。

終有一日，他們能於盡頭相視而笑。


End file.
